Thicker Than Blood
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: Sequel to LOVE IS A STRANGE THING. After five years of peace and tranquility, chaos started disrupting the lives of Kayla and her two kids. Joker/OC. Lemons. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well because a lot of people wanted me to do a sequel, here it is. I hope it's to your liking and if you guys have ideas, don't hesitate to send them to me (credit will be given). Again, please don't flame and enjoy the story._**

* * *

The small dark headed girl giggled as she ran through the flower behind her house. The house wasn't really surrounded by others, but the neighborhood was nice and everyone was friendly in their own way.

"Iris!" called her brother. She gasped realizing that she'll get caught. She ran to a bush nearby and hid quietly. _I don't want to be it_, she thought stubbornly. When she saw her brother get nearer to the bushes, she stepped back and scratched her elbow on one of the branches. She was about to yelp in pain, but someone covered her mouth.

Iris turned and saw a man covering her mouth. Her heart started pumping fast wondering what this man wanted. He put his finger to his face as if to silence her. She noticed the scars along his mouth, but that didn't frighten her. However, his eyes were dark and looked like they've seen a lot. Good and bad.

The man pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around her arm where the scratch was. He looked at her one more time, this time examining her as if he knew who she was. He gave her a tiny smile and left, leaving her dumbfounded.

"Iris!" said Taylor. "Who was that man? Did he hurt you?" he said, examining the cut.

"No, I scratch myself with one of the branches from the bush and he put the hankachive on me," she explained.

Taylor smiled. "Hand-ker-chief," he spelled out for her. She was eight minutes older than him, but he was always protective of her and looked after her.

"Right," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Iris. Momma would want to know about this," he said, taking into her inside the house. Iris looked back to see if she could see the man, but it looked like he was long gone.

"Momma!" yelled Taylor.

Kayla looked up from her tailoring and smiled seeing the kids. "Hi, I thought you were playing outside," she said, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. Her smiled disappeared when she saw the cloth on Iris' arm. "What happened, Iris?"

"Me and Taylor were playing hide and seek and I didn't want to be it, so I hide and I scraped myself with one of the bushes, Momma," she said. Kayla frowned when she uncovered the handkerchief. She softly blew making Iris giggle. "Kiss it!" Kayla laughed and kissed it, ticking her while at it. She grabbed Taylor and started ticking him too. He giggled until his face turned red.

Her laughter slowly died seeing the cloth closer. She remembered it when as it was yesterday. _I told you to stop crying_, echoed in her ear. So many tears were wiped on that handkerchief oh so long ago.

"Iris, w-where did you get this?" she asked.

"From a man," she said softly. She knew that her mother would be mad. She has always been told not to talk to strangers.

"What man?" asked Kayla, anxiously. She looked at Taylor, but he looked just as guilty.

Iris bit her lip. "I don't know, Momma. He didn't say his name. Please don't be mad at me," she said, tearfully.

Kayla sighed and picked up her daughter, hugging her. "It's OK, Iris. Just be careful. Remember what I told you, babe."

"Don't talk to stranjas," she said.

Kayla scrunched her nose and smiled. "Close enough. Do you guys want lunch?" she asked. Both children nodded. "Alright, but let's get this cut cleaned off now, Iris," she said smiling before taking them to the kitchen.

* * *

Kayla sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Five years have gone by and not once could she identify herself. A mom was all she saw. She didn't see a woman, she didn't see a lover, she didn't see a housewife. All she wanted was to have a normal life. She did the best she could so they could have a normal childhood and after five years, she was sure to have no complexities.

"Why did he have to show up now?" she said to herself. Her hands crept across her mirror table and reached for handkerchief. The scrape that Iris got wasn't as bad as to bleed. She slowly smelled and it was what she thought.

"It smells like him." Kayla slammed it down to the table. "It smells just like him."

* * *

"Momma said that I shouldn't talk to strangers," said Iris, looking down.

The man touched her chin, making her look at him. "My name's Mr. J," he said, smiling.

The little girl gave him a look and smiled back. "I'm Iris," she said, shyly.

"Well then I guess we're not strangers anymore now are we?" he said, cleverly.

Iris giggled. "I guess not."

The Joker looked around. "Where's your brother?" he asked.

"He's helping Momma do her curtains," she said, sitting down the bench next to him.

He sighed when she mentioned her mother. "Curtains? For what?"

"Momma says she goes from house to house selling curtains to these rich people in Goth-am," she explained. "Most of them are friends with Uncle Bruce, but I think that he's only friends with them for… 'social events' like Momma says."

"What is your Uncle Bruce to you?" he asked.

The Joker saw Iris bite her lip. _She inherited it from her_, he thought. "Momma says that he's my godfather, but he's like a daddy to me," she said smiling. The Joker looked away from her in anger. He gripped the seat of the bench until his knuckles turned white. "Mr. J, are you alright?"

He slowly let go of the seat, loosening the fingers of the seat. He turned his head and forced a smile. "Yeah," he said.

"Iris!"

She smiled. "Momma is calling me," she said, looking towards the house. "Hey maybe you can have… lunch with us." But the Joker wasn't there anymore. "Mr. J?" she called looking around. "Mr. J?!"

"Iris, who are you talking to?" asked Kayla.

"Mr. J, Momma," said Iris, still looking around.

Kayla frowned when she saw Iris look under the bench. "Iris, get off the ground. It's filthy!" she said, pulling Iris to her feet.

"But Mr.…"

"No buts," said Kayla. "Now come on. Let's give you a bath."

* * *

Kayla tossed and turned in her bed. She had her hands by the side of her head, gripping the pillow tightly. Her dream or nightmare was a menace. It frightened her, but she didn't have the courage to open her eyes. She heard his laugh, his giggles. He returned to wear his mask: the blacks mixed with the whites, the whites mixed with the reds. He grinned from ear to ear, his scars stretching.

His tongue was twitching out of his mouth as he pointed his dagger to her chin. She could almost feel the blade on her neck. His face hovered hers, his lips near hers. Her whole body froze has he kissed her. He caressed her breasts as he continued to kiss her.

She wanted to kiss back, really she did, but her body didn't move. Her nervous system might have been down for the moment. He cupped her bottom, pressing her close to his pelvis. How she would have loved for him to take her, but her prayers weren't answered.

The body soon turned to cold air and she was could feel sweat on her forehead. "Keep a close watch on the kids, Kitty," he said as she felt his breath in her ear.

Kayla's eyes instantly flashed open. She panted and sat up, looking around, but she was alone. She could hear the AC and the crickets outside, but no other movement could be heard. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She groaned and lay back down. She was going to have a hard time falling asleep again.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

"Mr. J!" shouted Iris with joy. The Joker smiled and picked her up. Iris laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him as tight as she could. "I'm happy to see you," she said smiling at him. "Why did you disappear last time? You could have met Momma."

"I had to leave. I had some business to take care of," he said, sitting her down.

Iris smiled, but suddenly felt Taylor's presence unknown. "Where's Taylor?" she asked looking around. The Joker watched her as she went behind the tree. "Come on, Taylor," she said, pulling his hand. "Come meet Mr. J!"

The Joker sighed seeing how big his son has gotten. He remembered how fragile he was when he was just born. His heart had secretly ached to see him in his state. "Hello, Taylor," he said. The Joker almost laughed seeing the questioning look on his face. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude not to respond back when someone is talking to you?"

"Momma said that we shouldn't be talking to strangers," said Taylor, giving Iris a look.

"But, Mr. J isn't a stranger," said Iris. Taylor sighed. He liked to see his sister happy, but he would have to be strong for the both of them. The Joker stared at his son. He recognized his hard stare. They looked just like his with no remorse in the world, but he was also proud of him and how he took care of his sister. _He will be a good boy, not like me._ "Are you going to play with us today, Mr. J?" asked Iris.

The Joker looked away from Taylor and looked back at Iris. "Would you like me to?" he asked, but mainly at Taylor. He gave him a look, but nodded. "All right, then," he said. "Tag! Your it!" he said, tickling Iris, making her giggle. He grabbed Taylor and ran with him making him laugh, as well.

"No fair," she said, running after him still laughing. Not once did he think about explosions or bloodshed. It was just him with his children that he cared about. Nothing else mattered.

_

* * *

_

_A couple months later_

Kayla smiled as Bruce played with the kids. She couldn't have chosen a better godfather for the children. She knew that he loved them very much. It's such a shame that they had to grow up fatherless, but Bruce was the next best thing and for that she was grateful.

Kayla gasped when she heard a twig snap behind her. Her head turned around immediately, but she saw no one. She gulped and walked towards where she heard that sound. It came from the swing set hanging on one of the trees. She closed her eyes in relief when she saw no one in sight. Kayla trembled and breathed heavily when she heard the branches shake above her. Out of fear, she dared not to look, but those eyes stared at her, penetrating her skin as they have done before.

"Don't forsake a peace that I have worked so long and hard for. Don't create chaos around our children." She wiped the tears from her eyes harshly and walked back to the kids. They were turning six today and she didn't want anything to ruin this day.

Kayla kept looking around the party making sure that she didn't see the Joker. There were many people in the party, including the children from the neighborhood and the children from Iris' and Taylor's day care. She was afraid that he might be nearby and could almost sense it. Her head turned when she felt someone look at her. A lady was standing by the punch bowl. She was blond, had blue eyes, and she was honestly very pretty, but the snarl look on her face almost made Kayla tremble. _Do I know this lady? Who is she? Is she one of the children's mother?_

"Kayla?" She turned and saw Bruce, staring worriedly at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's that lady… She's gone," she said looking back seeing a new set of people standing where she was. She looked around and didn't see her again. "She was just there."

"Who?" he asked.

"The blond woman that was just there," she said frantically.

Bruce frowned. "Have you seen her before?"

Kayla shook her head. "But her stare," she whispered. "It was as if she knew who I was. It was frightening."

"Maybe you're just seeing things," said Bruce, taking a sip from his drink.

Kayla scoffed. "I'm not going crazy, Bruce." Bruce smiled and shrugged. Kayla looked back at the kids and saw them jumping up and down in the jump castle. "I think they might have an imaginary friend, Bruce, but the more they talk about him, the more I begin to think he's real."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bruce.

Kayla looked around to make sure others won't listen. "A couple of months ago, the kids started to talk to this 'Mr. J' person, especially Iris. I don't know if he's an imaginary friend or if he's…" She couldn't bare to say it.

"You think it's the Joker," he said. Kayla nodded. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I wanted to lie to myself, thinking that it was nothing but a child's play, but they talk about him constantly and it scares me," she said, covering her mouth, her trembling. She gave the guests a smile when they turned and looked at them.

"Maybe it is _just _an imaginary friend. They're young kids. It was bound to happen," he said.

Kayla shook her head. "But, they have each other to play with. Why would they want an imaginary friend?"

"Maybe they want to share something in common with another person. I mean they're very different," he explained.

Kayla smiled. "Since when are you a doctor, Mr. Wayne?" she teased.

Bruce laughed. "I'm no doctor. I'm far from it," he said, giving her a wink.

"I want to show you something," she said, taking him inside the house. She went into the bedroom and pulled out a handkerchief from her drawer. "Mr. J gave Iris this when she scratched herself," she said, giving it to Bruce.

"Is this important?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. "It's the same handkerchief Jack had."

Bruce nodded. She was the only person that he knew who called him by that name. "Well, if this Mr. J person is in fact the Joker, and he most likely is, we know one thing."

"And what is that?" asked Kayla.

"He's doing no harm to them."

* * *

"Mr. J, why do have scars on your face?" asked Iris curiously. Taylor also looked at him in curiosity. The Joker's jaw tightened in anger, but he had to contain himself to not let it out. "Mr. J, are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" she asked seeing his distress.

"I-I'm fine," he breathed out. "Just don't a-ask me about the scars."

"Why not?" asked Taylor.

The Joker sighed. "I'll tell you when you are older," he said.

"All right, but we don't like when you're angry, right, Taylor," said Iris.

Taylor smiled. "Yeah, Mr. J. We like it when you play with us. Maybe you can have dinner with us," he suggested.

"Uh," the Joker started, but was interrupted by Kayla's voice. "Maybe next time," he said, getting up.

"But you always say that. When is it going to really happened?" asked Iris, pouting.

"Iris! Taylor!" called Kayla again.

"I, uh, gotta go," he said walking away talking to himself, frustrated.

Iris frowned seeing the Joker walk away. It's almost as if he was afraid of her mother. She gasped when Kayla picked her up in her arms. She smiled back at her mother's loving face. "Momma, you look pretty today."

Kayla gave her a playful smirk and looked at Taylor. "Is she lying to me, Taylor? Does she want something?" she asked, teasingly.

"No, Momma you really do," he said grabbing her skirt.

Kayla smiled. "Well, thank you, my dear children," she laughed and taking Taylor's hand. "I think you two are getting bigger every day."

"Do I weigh a lot, Momma?" asked Iris, playing with her hair.

"If you do, it's a good thing," she said, stepping in the house. She set Iris on the seat, which had a plate of spaghetti in front. She picked Taylor up and sat him opposite Iris. "That means you guys are growing up."

"I want to grow up and be big and strong like Batman!" said Taylor getting up on the chair, doing poses.

"Taylor! Sit down!" demanded Kayla, but couldn't help laughing

Taylor sat down, head hung over. "Sorry, Momma," he muttered.

Kayla nodded and continued to eat. "Well, I want to be a princess and one day Prince Charming will… uh…" thought Iris.

"Sweep you off your feet?" finished Kayla for her.

"Yes! And I'll love him and he'll love me back. Just like in Cinderella," she said, dreamily.

Kayla raised one eye brow and looked at Taylor, who was faking to puke, making Kayla laugh. "Am I the horrible step-mother and your brother the terrible sibling?" she joked.

Iris snapped out of her gaze and looked at her mother. "No, of course not, Momma. It was from one of the books that Uncle Bruce gave us... We sort of _forced _Mr. J to read it to us. He sounded like he was in pain when he read it. Maybe he doesn't like those kind of stories like Taylor," she said giving him a look, but Taylor stuck his tongue out making Iris do the same thing.

"Children," warned Kayla.

The two stopped and continued eating. "Unfortunately, he left when you called for us, but he looked so upset when we asked him about the scars on his face," said Iris.

Kayla dropped the fork in her hands, making her kids look at her in concern. "Scars?" she whispered.

"Yes, he has scars and green hair," said Taylor. "Maybe he's a clown with that hair," he giggled along with Iris.

Kayla sighed and rested her forehead on her palm. "Why did you not tell me how he looked like before?" she whispered, mainly to herself.

"You never asked, Momma," said Taylor.

Kayla looked back at her children. "As he said anything else about himself?" she asked, trying to sallow down her drink.

"I think I asked him once if he had a wife and a child we could play with, but he got angry too," said Iris thoughtfully.

Kayla closed her eyes. _It's him_, she thought. _It's him._

* * *

Kayla hummed silently as hung the laundry. Unfortunately, her drier wasn't working so she had to do it the old fashion way. She smiled warmly as she picked up one of Iris' dresses. It is her favorite and she uses it a couple of times when Kayla took them to church. She made a face when she picked up her mantle. Taylor and Iris thought it'll be funny to have a food fight when she was busy finishing up her curtains for the Wood family.

Kayla sighed and hung it up. She walked to the bed sheets and felt them to see if they were dry already. They were. She reached up and took them down. She folded them gently and put them in the basket. Kayla turned and gasped when she saw the unexpected.

She walked swiftly to reach the end of the sheets. She harshly pushed them out of her way as she passed, but when she reached the end there was no one. She bit her lip from crying, but couldn't help the tears from falling. She collapsed in the ground and rolled herself into a ball. It wasn't about him coming back anymore to disturb the peace. It was about her fearing that her heart will be broken once again. Once was far enough.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now we know why the Joker chose Mr. J for the kids to call him. Yes, Harley Quinn will be in the story and again if you guys have any ideas for the story, please send them to me with your credit. I'm sort of running out and if I do I don't think I'll be able to continue. Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you everyone for the reviews and keep them coming! Please enjoy this chapter

* * *

**_

_A week later_

Kayla eyes widen. "What do you mean Taylor got into a fight?!" She was both angry and upset. Her son had never shown any anger towards another person, or at least he wouldn't show it, even less fight someone.

"Yes, Ms. Evans, Taylor was fighting with one of his classmates," said his and Iris' teacher, Mrs. Watkins. "I wasn't there when they started fighting, but the other kids said the fight was started by Taylor, but Bobby provoked it."

Kayla sighed. "Can I go see him?" Mrs. Watkins nodded and showed Kayla the way to her office. Outside was Iris, looking nervous and scared.

"Momma!" she yelled, jumping into her arms. Kayla smiled and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'll leave you alone," said Mrs. Watkins, going outside to watch after the kids, who were waiting outside for their parents to come and pick them up.

"Taylor got in trouble," said Iris, sadly when Mrs. Watkins left.

"I know, baby. Do you know what happened?" asked Kayla, stoking Iris' hair.

Iris bit her lip. "Bobby was saying that Taylor and I were b-bast-tards and that we got no daddy," she said as her eyes started to water.

Kayla looked at her sorrowfully. _It's my fault that this has happened to them_, she thought. "Don't ever say that word again, Iris. Let me go talk to Taylor," she said softly. Iris nodded as Kayla put her down on the chair. Kayla took a deep breath before opening the door. She closed her eyes in discontent when she saw Taylor with the same facial expression as his mother's, but his difference was that he had a black eye. "How in the world does a six year old give you a black eye?" she said, lifting his face.

"He had a cast on," he whispered.

Kayla frowned. "Oh, my baby," she said, hugging him tightly. "Taylor, I told you that it isn't nice to hit other people."

"But, Momma, you also said that it isn't nice to say bad things to other people too!" he protested.

"Yes, but you have to be the bigger boy and not say or do anything back," she said, patting his knee.

"But, that's so lame," he growled in frustration.

Kayla made a face, but then smiled. "What would Batman say, Taylor?" He looked at her with his brown eyes. He stayed quiet and hung his head. "Would you promise me never to do this again, Taylor?" she asked. Taylor nodded, still not uttering a word. "Come on, I think Mrs. Watkins wants to talk to you and Bobby."

Taylor looked at her and lifted his tiny arms up at her. He normally didn't like to be carried. It was normally Iris who asked to be carried. Kayla smiled and lifted her son up into her arms. He gently laid his head on her shoulder. Kayla looked up when Mrs. Watkins came in with Iris, a little boy and probably his mother.

"Ms. Evans, please sit, and you too, Mrs. Laurens," said Mrs. Watkins, sitting on her desk. "Now, I'm sorry I have to do this, but the boys will be suspended for two weeks as it is school policy. We'll be glad to give you their school work on a weekly basis." Kayla and Mrs. Laurens nodded. They said their goodbye's and apologizes to one another, and went their separate ways.

* * *

Taylor sighed in boredom as he sung on the swing without enthusiasm. He had nothing better to do. His mom grounded him when they had gotten back home, so all he could do is play outside, but the sad part was that he had nobody to play with. He couldn't watch TV, play with his Play Station, or his Nintendo DS. _It sucks being grounded_, he thought.

"Why so gloom, Taylor?" He turned his head and saw the Joker, leaning on the tree.

"Mr. J!" he said, running to him and hugged his leg while at it. The Joker froze at his sudden embrace. "I thought I was going to play by myself today."

"Uh, yeah," the Joker tried to get out. He wasn't used to being such a "lovable" figure or a nice person. He kneeled down to Taylor's level and was shocked to see his bruised face. "Who did this to you?" he hissed.

Taylor was a bit shaken seeing the Joker's anger. "T-This kid in school," he stuttered.

The Joker closed his eyes in frustration, letting out a long sigh. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Bobby said that me and Iris are bastards and that we have no daddy. I got angry and we started to fight. He hit me with his cast and that's how I got a black eye," he explained quickly. "I'm also suspended for two weeks and Momma grounded me, too."

"And Iris is at school now," he said. Taylor nodded. "And your Momma? She's in the house?" Taylor nodded again. The Joker remembered seeing her just about a week ago. She had almost caught him, but something in him said that he wouldn't have cared. He wanted to see her again. _Was that so wrong? Am I contradicting my philosophy? Do I even care if I am? Let's see what happens. No plans are being made if they ever are made, _he thought, giggling in his mind.

"Mr. J, would you play with me even if Momma gets angry?" he asked, shyly.

The Joker smiled. "Let's keep this as a secret, eh?" Taylor smiled. He laughed when the Joker grabbed him and put him on his shoulders, running around the backyard.

Kayla breathed deeply, not believing what she was seeing. Her tears were wetting her cheeks seeing the Joker play with her son. Their son. How long she secretly wanted this to happen. Since before they were born. Should she stop this? Her hand hesitantly reached the door knob, but she pulled it back.

"They need a father," she whispered. "He needs his children."

* * *

Kayla grunted as she tried to pull the sheets down, but she could barely unhook it. She gasped when another hand brushed over hers, unhooking the sheets for her. The covering fell, almost slowly, revealing the Joker just a few inches from Kayla. She stared at him almost not believing what she was seeing. He looked at her noticing her change. She wasn't that girl that he picked up from the church years ago. And yet she was. She looked more mature. Her hair was curled, small amounts of makeup applied on her face, her eyes wiser and stronger. She was almost too appealing.

Kayla felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. He hadn't changed at all. She felt almost uncomfortable with herself. She knew she changed. _Maybe he doesn't like it_, she thought. She still loved him after all this time, but she was afraid what would happen when and if he did come back.

"You look pale," he said first.

Kayla nodded. "I wasn't expecting you," she said quietly.

"H-How have you been?" he asked.

Kayla laughed an unhappy laugh, grabbing the sheets and quickly folded them with shaky hands. "Fine," she said, turning away from him. She went to reach another sheet and pulled it in frustration. She stopped pulling when she felt the Joker's body close to hers. She felt so weak. "Why now?" she whispered.

"Don't know," he said, grabbing her hips.

Kayla licked her lips, feeling his breath near her ear. She cupped the hands that held her waist. "Your hands are cold."

"Maybe I need them to be warm up," he said as he buried his nose into her hair, making her close her eyes in pleasure. _She smells so good_, he thought.

"Warming is good," she groaned as his hand rubbed her stomach, moving up her body. She could feel herself getting wet. She gasped when the Joker spun her around, making her face him. "Jack," she whispered.

"Kitty," he growled, crushing his lips onto hers. She's drowning in his pool of chaos again. Though, this time she feared that she will not survive it.

**_

* * *

THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Kayla gasped as the Joker ripped her shirt open, kissing and biting her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered as his nibbling traveled to her neck. She licked her lips when she felt his erection poking through his pants, rubbing on her thigh. Her hand went through his hair and it was still greasy and sweaty as it was. "You haven't bathed," she groaned as he started to rub her breast. They felt bigger than before, but he liked them just the same.

"I hardly ever bathe," he said lowly. "Are the kids' home?"

Kayla shook her head. "They're spending the weekend with Bruce," she whimpered as his hand sneaked under her skirt and cupped her bottom.

The Joker growled. "What are they doing there?" He didn't like the man. He almost feared that the children would like Bruce more than him. He feared that _she _would like Bruce more.

Kayla looked at him, hearing the anger in his voice. "You aren't jealous, are you?" she asked. She gulped when she a growl emanating from his throat. Her soft lips were covered by his rough ones once again. She whimpered as the Joker picked her up in his arms, still not breaking the kiss. He carried her into the house, even pumping them onto the sliding glass door while at it. He pulled it open, making it slam against the frame, but none cared and soon Kayla was being pressed by him against the kitchen table.

"I want to take you right here, Kitty," he growled through their lips as he harshly yanked her skirt off, leaving her only in her bra and panties. Kayla moaned and pulled the Joker by the neck, making him kiss her again. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and threw it over his head. She looked into his eyes as she moved her hand down his chest. He wasn't muscular or had the greatest body, but it was beautiful to her. _He _was beautiful in her eyes.

"I like it when it's not Joker time," she whispered, seeing his clean face. The Joker smirked and soon Kayla found herself flat on her stomach with her legs dangling over the kitchen table. She heard something tear and felt her panties remove from her waist. She panted as she heard him pull his zipper down and soon his erection was pressing against her entrance. She clawed the table as she felt him enter her. "J-Jack," she moaned.

The Joker groaned feeling her walls around him. "You're unbelievably tight, Kitty. How many have you been after all this time," he asked as he pushed deeper inside her.

Kayla licked her lips again as he pulled out and slammed back into her. "No one," she cried. "I never had time to settle down," she moaned as he moved slowly, but roughly inside her. "Not with the twins. They can be a hassle," she groaned, saying the last word with a scream.

The Joker chuckled. "I've noticed. I wonder where they get it from," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"Stop teasing me," she grunted as he continued to thrust slowly inside her. "It's been too long," she whimpered.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, Kitty," he growled, pulling her hair back. Kayla gasped as he started to thrust harder into her wet opening, pushing her onto the table. She moaned in pain and pleasure as continued to pump his shaft and harshly pull her hair. Her clit was rubbing unintentionally against the table, giving her more friction. She felt the Joker's hand slide underneath her and cup her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Kayla continued to moan and groan as she tried to push boldly back to him. She squealed when she felt a harsh sting on the buttocks. "I've missed that," he giggled.

Kayla felt her hair loosen from his grip, making it fall against the table. She pressed her face down as she felt orgasm her closer. Her back arched when she felt the Joker's hand stroke her clit along with his fingers teasing her nipples. With a blurring speed, Kayla came, trembling and milking his shaft.

She felt small bites on her back as she gently came down from her peak. She lazily opened her eyes and noticed that the Joker was still inside her and had not come yet. "Are you going to fuck me again?" she whispered with a small laugh.

The Joker laughed. Kayla groaned as she was flipped over again making her look into his intense, hard eyes. "I'm not going to fuck you," he said in a low, dangerous voice. "You're going to fuck me," he said, tracing her plump lips with his finger.

Kayla looked at him through her lashes. She opened her mouth and gently nibbled on his finger. The Joker groaned as her tongue licked the base of his finger and she gently sucked it leaving it lubed with her saliva. "The last time I did this, it wasn't very pleasant," she said. The Joker grasped her hair and pulled her up to him, making her legs wrap around his waist.

"You're going to suck my dick, Kitty," he said, pressing his lips to hers. Kayla's face flushed and nodded, kissing him back. She could feel his erection pocking against her bottom. "Where's the bedroom?" Kayla looked over his shoulder, giving him the signal. She giggled as he tried to walk to the bedroom, but he hadn't taken off his pants yet, so he almost limped into the bedroom. She huffed when drop her down on the bed with no remorse. He quickly took of his pants and pulled her by her legs, so that she was at the edge of the bed. Her eyes almost widen seeing the Joker's erection so close to her face.

"But it's so big," she said innocently. "I don't know if I can fit it all in my mouth," she teased. The Joker growled and pulled her head back, making her gasp.

"Suck it," he demanded. Kayla smiled and grasped it. She gently stoked it, making him groan more. She knew that she was teasing him, but she liked to see what he'd do. He jerked as soon as he felt her tongue licking the top of his head. She slowly went to grab his balls and squeezed them gently. "Fuck," he growled. "Where did you learn that, Kitty?" he groaned as her mouth slid down his shaft as far as she could.

"I don't know," she said, taking him out of her mouth with a popping sound. "Instincts?"

"Very good instincts," he groaned as pulled her head down for her to continue. Her lips wrapped around his shaft again and slid downwards, trying to get all of him. Kayla's glistening lips slithered up and down as she hummed softly, making him jerk. "Stop, Kitty," he said, hoarsely. Kayla looked up at him with a puzzled look. He took out his erection from her mouth and pushed her down the bed. "There's somewhere else where I'd like to cum and it's not your mouth."

Kayla moaned and crushed her lips onto the Joker until both tasted blood. He grabbed her legs and pulled them apart, wrapping them around his waist. She panted when he thrust inside her. "Oh, that feels so good," she groaned.

"So wet, Kitty," he said, sliding in and out of her. He grabbed her hips and moved faster. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. The Joker could feel her muscles starting to contract and quiver again. He grinded faster into her, hearing her cry out. She came again in a loud scream and her body shook uncontrollably.

"Jack!" she cried as hugged his body for her dear life.

"Damn it, Kitty," he groaned as he lost control and started to smack his hips against hers. He growled as he came deep inside her, releasing his seed. Kayla moved her hips slowly feeling his semen inside her. The Joker groaned again and collapsed beside her. Kayla lay still, feeling the afterglow. She smiled softly when she felt the Joker's hand secretly touching her.

Their fingers played with each other, but Kayla, being the braver in this circumstance, turned to her side and hugged his body. She felt his hesitant arm wrap around her waist. She sighed hearing his heart, telling her that he's real just like the rest of the world.

She felt her eyes close as her body began to shut down in exhaustion. "I love you," she whispered before everything turned black.

* * *

Kayla twitched when she heard something ringing next to her. Her eyes opened and saw her cell phone ringing and vibrating. She groaned and grabbed. "Hello," she said, hoarsely.

"Kayla?" said the other person on the other line.

"Bruce? What time is it," she said, squinting as she tried to look at her watch.

"Nine in the morning," he answered. _Damn, I must have slept through the entire night_, she thought.

"Why are you out of breath?" she asked. She jumped a bit when her hand brushed against a smaller one. She turned and saw her children next her sleeping soundly. _He's gone_, she thought. "Why are my kids next to me, Bruce? You were supposed to be taking care of them."

"There was an attack in Gotham, Kayla," he said. Kayla froze. "They say it was the Joker. His playing card," he sighed, "was at the explosion. I saw him with someone else though. She…"

"She?" questioned Kayla.

"Yes, she's his new alliance." Kayla felt her heart ache, but felt her blood boiled in anger. She looked at the nightstand and noticed a note. Her brow furrowed as she picked it up and read it.

_Do me a favor and be a good kitty. Remember to take care of the kids. Good thing I changed you. The kids and Mr. Billionaire-what's-his-face would have been quite surprised to see you naked, but I for one wouldn't mind at all, Kitty._

_Jack_

"Kayla, are you still there?" asked Bruce over the phone.

"Y-Yes, I'm here," she said.

"I took the kids back to your house because I thought that they'll be safer there," he explained.

Kayla nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"No problem, Kayla. If anything goes wrong, call me, OK?" he said.

"Yes, I-I'll call you," she said. She hung up the phone and looked back at the kids who were starting to stir. "Hello, babies," she said, stroking their heads.

"Hi, Momma," they both said simultaneously.

"You were snoring last night, Momma," giggled Iris. "You must have been really tiered."

Kayla felt her face burn. "Yes, I was worn out last night."

"Making curtains?" asked Taylor, stretching and yawning.

Kayla nodded. "Why don't I make you breakfast while the two of you go brush your teeth," she said, going to the kitchen. She leaned over the counter as she thought back to last night. After all this time, she still falls for him. _Why do I love him_, she thought. But he was back doing what he did best, but worst of all he had a partner in crime. _A female partner in crime._

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!**  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, my beautiful readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here's the next chapter and I also promise to update my other stories soon as well. Enjoy!!

* * *

_**

_Two weeks later_

Kayla sighed seeing the check made out to her name and, of course, signed by Bruce. She didn't doubt that the children had something to do with it. Taylor wanted to play soccer and Iris dreams of being a ballet dancer. Though she hated to take money from people, it was money that she lacked to fulfill the wishes of six-year-olds.

She was thoughts were interrupted when the oven's bell rang. She opened the oven door and smiled seeing the roasted chicken. She turned it off and opened the fridge, pulling out the vegetables to go with the dinner. She tried to maintain a well balanced diet for her kids only giving them sweets and junk food a few times, but she thought it was important for them to eat healthy early, so they'll hopefully adopt that eating style when they're older.

Speaking of which, Kayla looked up at the clock and noticed that it was almost five in the afternoon. Mrs. Wilson, Iris' and Taylor's babysitter was going to drop her kids off soon. She usually did, especially when Kayla would be working all day in the tailoring. Mrs. Wilson was an elder widow, who she met once when she was picking Taylor and Iris from the daycare. Sometimes Kayla would run unintentionally late and Mrs. Wilson noticed. She offered to babysit and so Kayla accepted. Kayla smiled thinking of Mrs. Wilson. She was a wonderful woman, old age, but with a lifetime of wisdom. That was something Kayla needed in her life. Mrs. Wilson also looks after her own grandchildren.

Putting all thoughts aside, Kayla grabbed the lettuce and began to chop it into smaller pieces. She saw something from the corner of her eye and jumped in surprise seeing the Joker a few feet away from the counter. She gasped when her finger got stung. Kayla looked down and saw the blood coming from the wound that the knife made.

She winced when she felt the Joker take her hand. She saw his face furrow, but it was almost emotionless. "Sit," he said, pointing at the toilet as they entered the bathroom. She pulled the top down and sat down as she stared at him curiously. The Joker opened the medicine cabinet and took the alcohol and a Band-Aid. He grabbed her hand and inspected the cut. Kayla hissed when he poured alcohol on her finger.

"Ow! It hurts, you jerk!" she yelled annoyed.

"It's better than getting infected. Do you want to lose this finger?" he asked glaring at her.

Kayla glared back at him, but continued to let him clean her wound. "How did you even get in here? I didn't hear the door open," she said.

The Joker lazily grabbed a Band-Aid and unwrapped it. "You are asking this man how he got into your house when he gets into every building, every bank, and even escaping from prison?" he said putting the bandage on her finger. Kayla blushed feeling stupid. "Well, I hope this stopped your crying."

Kayla snatched her hand from him. "I was not crying," she said.

The Joker laughed. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, wiping the tears off her face.

She felt her face get hotter. She hadn't felt the tears fall. "Why did you leave?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this again? After all this time Gotham had not one criminal report of the Joker and all of a sudden you show up, blowing up a building and with an _accomplice_? What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"I was just showing them that I'm still here," he hissed at her, making her move back from him. "They think they can just get rid of me by sending me to jail. No, no, you see this was why I was born. The _police enforcement_ tries to run around in their siren cars and try to stop me from doing something _disordered_, but that's their job! Imagine what that city will be without me. It will be so _dull_ plus maybe some might even lose their job for the lack of criminals there are without me."

"You're killing people!" she yelled, standing up. "Think about your children for once," she said, shoving his chest. "They will never grow up without their father because he'd rather destroy and damn city for his _pathetic_ pride!"

She gasped as the Joker pulled her by her hair and placed his dagger against her neck. "Shut up," he growled.

"Why? Because you know that I'm saying the truth?" she said boldly. "What if they find out who really is the father of Iris and Taylor? They will take my kids away from me," she said as her eyes started to water again. "Not only the police, but the mob, too. Maroni knows that the babies are yours, but thankfully he still doesn't know where we are or live. You're putting their lives in danger, you fucking freak!"

"I said," he said, pressing the dagger closer, "_shut up_. You will never understand what _I_ have lived through and you have _no idea_ what _I am_ living through now."

"Then help me understand," she whispered. They stared at each other as he pulled the dagger away. Kayla cupped his face and leaned closer to him. Their lips met for a second before pulling back. The Joker grabbed her and spun her around, pressing her against the sink. His hand ran through her hair, fisting it to have her closer to him. He crushed his lips onto hers. They felt unusually aroused, but they didn't care or even think about it.

Kayla's head fell back as the Joker started to nibble on her neck. She pressed herself against him, feeling herself get wetter. "Jack," she moaned as she felt his hand go under her shirt. "Why do I love you?"

The Joker immediately stopped and looked at her. He gently tilted her head back. His eyes were studying her. "How do I know you aren't lying to me?" he said.

"I'm not," she said, smiling at him. "How many times have I said this?"

"Three," he said quickly.

"You've kept count?" she asked, raising a brow.

The Joker rolled his eyes. "It's not every day that someone tells you that, especially to me."

"Not even your partner in crime?" asked Kayla with a jealous tone in her voice. The Joker looked at her again with a questioning look. He opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang. Kayla looked down. "The kids are here," she said, pushing him out of her way.

She smiled when she opened the door. "Hello, Mrs. Wilson. Thank you so much for taking care of the kids."

"Oh, child, it was no problem at all," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder "I'll see the kids and you next week. Goodbye, love," she smiled as she left. Kayla said goodbye to her and closed the door behind her.

"Hello…" Her voice trailed as she saw Iris and Taylor running towards the Joker. She was happy to see them excited to see their dad, even if they didn't know he really was their father. The Joker gave her a helpless look as the kids crowded his legs.

"Mr. J, we're so happy to see you," said Iris.

"Uh, I'm happy too," he said, picking her up and ruffling Taylor's hair.

"Momma, I didn't know that you knew Mr. J," said Taylor, looking at her.

Kayla smiled and kissed his forehead. "Is that the 'hello' that I get from my babies?"

Taylor rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby," he said, crossing his arms.

Kayla frowned. "But you're my baby, Taylor," she said. It almost hurt her to realize that her children were growing up fast before her eyes. She sighed and went to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

The Joker frowned at Taylor. "She's your mom, Taylor. You should appreciate her more. I remember when you two were…" The Joker suddenly stopped. _I should stop before I spill the beans_, he thought.

"When we were what, Mr. J?" asked Iris.

"Nothing, but you have to understand that you that she loves you two," he explained.

Taylor hung his head in shame. He ran to the kitchen and hugged his mother's leg. Kayla looked down and saw Taylor. She smiled and crouched down. "What is it, Taylor?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I love you, too, Momma," he said, hugging her.

Kayla was surprised, but hugged him back. She saw the Joker coming in with Iris looking at them back. "I love you, Taylor," she said, kissing his cheek. "Now why don't the two of you go wash up before dinner?" The Joker placed Iris down and she and Taylor went running to the bathroom. "Thank you, Jack," said Kayla going back to preparing dinner.

"For what?" he asked.

"I heard what you were saying to Taylor and I think it was… sweet of you." Kayla laughed seeing him cringe as she said that. "Can't take a compliment?"

"Sure, but more like: 'Nice job of blowing up that building', ya know?" he said, sitting down. Kayla rolled her eyes and went back to make the dinner.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Dinner?" he asked.

Kayla scoffed. "Yes," she said. "Or do you have something more important to do?"

The Joker glared at her. "Is it always going to be like this?"

"Maybe, it depends on you," she said, still not looking at him. She shivered feeling him so close to her all of a sudden.

"What do I have to do to keep that mouth of yours shut?" he growled silently.

Kayla smirked. "You weren't complaining when we were last together," she said.

The Joker groaned. "You're going to get it tonight," he whispered into her neck. "Damn it, why are you wearing pants today?" he growled, roughly grabbing the back of her pants.

"Momma!" yelled Iris. The two immediately broke apart and acted as if nothing had happened. "Are you going to invite Mr. J for dinner," she asked as she sat on the diner chair and Taylor sat across from her as always.

Kayla looked at the Joker. "That'll depend on Mr. J, Iris," she said.

Iris looked at Mr. J, pouting. "Please, Mr. J."

"That lip isn't going to work on me," he told her. The corners for her mouth began to quiver and her eyes began to water. Taylor just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew that no could resist Iris crying not even himself. The Joker looked back at Kayla, who was trying to hide her laughter. "Fine," he growled. "I'll stay, but you better not try that again, young lady," he said.

Iris giggled and hugged the Joker. "Thank you Mr. J," she whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Joker looked at his daughter in shock. He had another of those little feelings that made his heart go bump.

Kayla stiffed seeing the Joker's discomfort. "Uh, dinner's ready," she said, putting the food on the four plates. The Joker sat slowly to the other end of the table and Kayla followed in suit. Iris and Taylor looked at them in curiosity, wondering why they got quite all of a sudden. Kayla tried to ignore the Joker's stare and began to eat slowly. The dinner was so tense and awkward that Kayla thought she was going to pass out or have an anxiety attack. She peaked and looked at the person across from her. He was staring daggers at her. _God, please help me go through this_, she thought.

Curiously, she thought, this was the first time they ever ate together, almost like a family, besides him being a criminal, the kids not knowing that he was his real father, and that awful thick air that made it difficult for Kayla to breathe in these circumstances.

* * *

Kayla watched the kids play outside with the Joker as she scrubbed the plates. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She wasn't upset about it, but she was scared that he will leave them again after filling her with hopes.

Kayla gasped as she broke the plate in her hands. She hadn't realized that she was scrubbing much too hard. Luckily, she wasn't cut. She grabbed the pieces of the plate and threw them away. She gently dried the rest of the wet dishes and put them back in their respective cabinet. Kayla jumped when she felt arms resting on the counter and feeling a body pushing against hers until her stomach felt the counter as well.

"I-I thought you were playing with the kids," she said, afraid to even look back. The Joker said nothing, but reached to a picture frame that was hanging on the wall. Kayla heard a growl emanating from this throat. Maybe it was because it a picture of Bruce, the kids, and her.

"Looks like a happy family," he gritted through his teeth with a hint of jealousy. _My family. That should be me, _he thought.

Kayla breathed heavily and her eyes widened as the Joker gripped the portrait harshly. She grabbed the picture frame and attempted to pull it away from his hands, but he kept his grip, glaring at Bruce's picture. Kayla huffed in anger and snatched the photograph away with all her might, almost crushing it back to the wall.

"Why is he in the picture?" he growled.

Kayla sighed. "You know that Bruce is an important part for their lives, Jack," she said. "He's a wonderful man and a lot that I have is because of him. He even offered to pay for Iris' ballet and Taylor's soccer."

"What is he to you, Kitty," he asked, gripping her arm.

Kayla winced at his firm and harsh grip. She was also startled by his question. "H-He's like a brother to me. Ow! Let go, Jack!" she hissed.

"Is there anything between the two of you!" he snarled, crushing her to his chest, still not letting her go.

"I told you no!" she yelled.

"How long do you see him?" he asked again.

Kayla huffed. "I-I don't. He's busy a lot of the times, but he comes over when he's not."

"I heard of him, Kayla." She froze when he used her name. "He's nothing more than a man whore, sleeping with every beauty in Gotham and even across the globe. I wonder why someone like him, a billionaire, would be interested in helping you without getting anything in return."

"Bruce is not like that," she defended. "He was friends with Rachael and Harvey. Remember them Jack?" she asked, glaring coldly at him.

"He's good looking," he said, slowly loosening his grip on her.

Kayla nodded. "He is, but there can never be anything between us. His lifestyle doesn't share mine," she chuckled.

The Joker growled. _She actually thought of being with him,_ he thought. "And what kind of lifestyle are you used to?"

Kayla bit her lip. "A quiet life with the kids even though they're not so quite most of the time," she said, smiling. "And you, Jack? Is _she_ used to your lifestyle? I wonder how close the two of you are."

The Joker knew exactly who she was talking about. He suddenly smirked. "Are you jealous, Kitty?"

"No!" she said, quickly turning red. The Joker giggled, cupping her face. "Are you sure about that? Don't deny it," he whispered.

Kayla felt her heart flutter. "I-I'm not jealous."

"Tell you what, I'll tell you that I'm jealous of this fucking billionaire if you tell me you're jealous of Harley," he said.

"I-Is that her name?" she asked.

The Joker smirked. "Maybe," he whispered. "Say it!" he growled. Kayla nodded. "I want to hear it!"

"Yes," she said. Her lips were immediately covered with his. Her arms were released and she immediately hooked them around his neck. She gasped into his mouth as he picked her up and sat her on the counter, her legs wrapping around him. "Take me, Jack," she murmured.

The Joker had a hand on her waist and soon found the button of her pants. "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out," he growled. They froze when they head the kids opening the backyard's door. Kayla pushed the Joker back and got off the counter trying to straiten her hair and clothes. The clip that she had on her hair had loosened and her hair was falling to her face.

_So sexy_, thought the Joker. Kayla walked towards the kids and tried to ignore the Joker's stare. "Time for bed," she said. They began to protest, but she kept a firm tone. "Go or I won't read you a bedtime story." Iris and Taylor quickly shut their mouths and ran to their bedroom.

"Am I going to get a bedtime story, too, Kitty?" he asked, making her shiver.

Kayla felt her face burn. "Only if you behave," she said.

He growled making Kayla laugh. He imagined having Kayla over the counter, panting and moaning his name. "I'll be waiting, Kitty," he said, smacking her bottom. Kayla felt her knees weaken with just his husky voice. She quickly composed herself and headed to the children's room.

* * *

"Your teeth brushed?" asked Kayla. Both nodded. "All right, now what do you want me to read?"

"Cinderella!" said Iris excitedly.

Taylor groaned. "No, a Batman story!" he protested.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!

"Iris and Taylor, you keep that up and I won't tell either and you will go to bed with no bedtime story," said Kayla sternly. Both Iris and Taylor got quiet and listened to their mother. "All right, let's see what story I should… Oh! I know! My mom used to tell me this story when I was little. It's called 'The Fairy Castle'.

_"There once lived two children named Kate and Harry. They had a marvelous garden and they loved to play in it._

_"One sunny, spring day, Kate's blue hair ribbon came out of her hair while she was playing in the garden with Harry. The breeze blew it down a little path. Kate chased after it, with Harry following her. They ran down the path for a long time, chasing the little ribbon. Finally it stopped. Kate picked it up, and looked around. 'Harry,' she said, 'I don't believe we've been in this part of the garden before'._

_"'Neither have I,' replied Harry. He eyed a little shrub. It was kind of shimmering. A silvery mist arose from its branches. He ventured into it. Then suddenly he stopped. He couldn't believe what he saw 'Hey, Kate!' he cried, 'I think I've found a little castle!'_

_"Kate came running. She gasped when she saw the castle. It was causing the shrub to shimmer and shine like it did, for it glistened like silver._

_"Meanwhile, inside the castle a little fairy princess named Jessica was very upset. She had been frightened by Harry's large yell, and she had hidden in the far corner of a turret. Then, a big eye appeared in the window. It was Kate's eye. Jessica let out a squeal. Kate took her eye away from the window. 'There's a fairy in there!' she cried._

_"Harry ran to the window and peeped in. Jessica, needing some defense, threw her little bag of magic fairy dust at Harry. It hit him in the nose and it hit Kate on the leg. Immediately, they shrank down to fairy-size._

_"Kate looked down at herself in amazement. Then, without thinking, she ran to the little castle door and knocked on it. Jessica answered. She looked at Kate in anxiety. 'Go away! You scare me,' she said bravely. Kate smiled, it was a kind smile. 'I won't hurt you,' she said. Her voice was so soothing, that Jessica couldn't help but let her in. Harry came in as well._

_"Jessica gave them some chocolate buns and some creamy milk. They had a fine afternoon. Sadly though, it was soon time to leave, so Kate and Harry set on their way home._

_"Jessica the Fairy Princess is a very good friend of the children's now, but their friendship is a secret, for no one would ever believe Kate and Harry if they said they were friends with a fairy,"_ finished Kayla.

"That was beautiful, Momma," said Iris. Kayla smiled, but frowned when she saw Taylor already sleeping. "I think the dust made him sleepy, Momma." Kayla laughed and kissed both to sleep. "Goodnight, Momma," yawned Iris, hugging her stuffed bear.

"Goodnight, Iris," whispered Kayla. She turned on their nightlight and went back to her bedroom. She was surprised to see it dark, thinking the Joker was in here. She was suddenly pushed roughly against the wall. Before she could catch her breath, the Joker turned on the light, making Kayla wince. "What's with the…"

Her voice was cut off by the Joker's lips. Kayla returned the kiss almost immediately. Her hands unhooked his shirt from his pants and quickly threw it over his head. The Joker attacked her pants and stripped them off her along with her panties. Kayla pulled her shirt off, leaving the Joker drooling. He immediately attacked her breasts.

Kayla unhooked her bra, letting her breasts free. She whimpered as his tongue flicked over her nipples. The Joker watched her in fascination as she clawed the wall. He cupped her mound, feeling her juices. "Wet already, Kitty?"

Kayla smiled. "This cat loves getting wet." Kayla gasped when she was turned around. Her head was pressed against the wall. She inhaled sharply when she heard the Joker unzip his pants.

"You ready for this, Kitty," asked the Joker teasingly, tracing his erection over her entrance.

Kayla moaned and looked back to him. "Yes, I want you, Jack. Take me!"

**_

* * *

_**

_**Thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**PS - The bedtime story is from BEDTIMESTORIES DOT COM , so I take no credit!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, MY COMPUTER WENT CRAZY SO I HAD TO REINSTALL IT AND IT DELETED ALL MY IDEAS AND STORIES, SO BARE WITH ME (IDEAS WOULD BE NICE THOUGH I SORT OF REMEMBERED WHAT I WROTE). AND AS FOR THE OTHER BATMAN STORY I'M WRITING AS YOU READ THIS, SO THERE SHOULD BE AN UPDATE TO LATER THAN SUNDAY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

_**

Kayla gasped as she flipped over to face the Joker again. She gave him a questioning look, but he only smirked at her. The Joker lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kayla opened her mouth for a moan as the Joker plunged into her, smirking and groaning. Kayla threw her head back against the wall the Joker pushed against her body as he licked and bite her breast. She shivered and whimpered when he pulled out and slammed back. She bit her lip to prevent from crying out.

The Joker looked at in fascination as she prevented herself from moaning loudly, though she grunted a few times. "What's wrong kitty? Did ol' Jack catch your tongue?" he said amused.

Kayla huffed and glared at him. "I'm trying not to wake up the... kids!" she shrieked as the Joker thrust inside her again. Kayla moaned silently and clawed the walls as the Joker began to find rhythm in his thrusts. The Joker growled and roughly unclipped Kayla's hair, letting her hair fall loose, throwing the clip to the side. He ran a hand through her hair, fisting it. He crushed his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His other hand went to her waist and around to cup her bottom.

Kayla whimpered into his mouth when she felt a sharp slap against her bottom. Needing air to breath, she moved her head back and panted as the Joker started to moved inside her faster and harder. "Jack," she moaned. "More harder," she begged.

The Joker let out a giggle. "Like this, kitty?" he teased as forced his hips to meet hers.

Kayla nodded furiously as her eyes rolled back. Her breath hitched as he shifted his hips to the side and began to hit the spot that she loved. "Right there, Jack," she encouraged. "Right there."

The Joker growled as his hand went up her thigh and between her legs. Kayla bit her lip from crying out as he started to rub her clit fast. The shocking intensity of her orgasm exploded throughout her body, making her tremble and quiver with no control. The Joker groaned as her walls continued to pulse continuously and didn't cease to stop. Kayla let out a growl in her throat as she persisted to push against him until she felt utterly satisfied. The Joker stilled as her body went limp in his arms, but still twitched from the after affects.

Kayla panted as she laid her head against the Joker's shoulder. "Oh, that felt good," she said in a hoarse voice. She let out a small squeal as the Joker pushed his erection further into her. She looked at him and gave him a naughty smile. "You didn't come yet," she said, running her finger down his chest.

"What are you going to do about that?" he demanded.

Kayla's smile widened. "Anything you want, Jack," she said seductively.

"Are you sure about that, Kitty? Are you ready for your master again?" he growled.

Kayla nodded. "O-Only in bed, though."

"Alright. Good enough for me," growled the Joker and picked Kayla off the wall, pushing her to her bed. Kayla squirmed as he pulled out of her. She looked at him questioningly, but he only stared with lust in his eyes. "Turn around," he said, huskily. Kayla didn't have to be told twice and immediately she was on her hands and knees. He ran his hands around her round globes and the smacked one of the cheeks hard. Kayla gave out a small squeak as the smack echoed against the walls. Kayla groaned as he rubbed her bottom roughly and smacked it again. "You've been a bad girl, Kitty," he whispered in her ear.

Kayla shivered at the sensation. "Punish me, daddy," she moaned, playing along, knowing it'll only further turn him on.

The Joker groaned and slapped her again. "I wonder if you deserve this," he said, rubbing his erection by her entrance.

"Yes, please," she begged.

"Please what?" he asked, slapping her one more time.

"I need you inside me, master," she whimpered.

The Joker smirked. "Since you asked so nicely," he said, thrust deep inside her again. Kayla let out a soft moan, clutching the bed sheets, but her mouth and eyes were wide from the sudden invasion. "You're so wet, Kitty."

"Oh, Jack, move, please," she begged. The Joker giggled and grabbed hold of her waist. He pulled back and thrust back deep into her to the hilt. Kayla almost fell forward, but she held herself before she could fall over. She gasped and groaned at each thrust as he began to flex his hips faster, meeting hers. The Joker grunted at her tightens that he could barely keep himself from loosing control and thrusting like some kind of wild animal.

He leaned down and grasped a handful of hair. "You're such a tease, Kitty. I told you that I was going to fuck you till you pass out and I intend to keep that _promise_," he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. The Joker's hand cupped her breast while the other let go of her hair to find the treasure between her legs. Kayla squealed as he started to rub her clit fast. "Tell me what you want, Kitty," he said with each thrust. Kayla's hand moved up so she could run her fingers through his dirty, greasy hair. "Say it, you cunt," he growled.

"I-I want to cum, master," she begged, making the Joker smirked. Kayla squealed as she was suddenly flipped over to her back and pounced by the Joker. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust inside her again. He grasped one of her legs, lifting it higher as he thrust harder. Kayla felt herself getting lost in a pleasurable haze, consuming her mind each time he slammed inside her passage. Kayla clutched the Joker's hair for support as they connected their foreheads together, staring into each others eyes. "Oh, Jack," she whispered a moan as her inner walls pulsed around the Joker's shaft. He covered her mouth with his preventing her to to wake their children.

The Joker wasn't far behind her as her tight vessel squeezed around his erection. He came with a growl, hissing her name, spilling his seed in her womb. Kayla's eyes struggled to remain open as she felt the aftermath of the orgasm. Her head collapsed on the pillow, panting as the Joker laid on top of her body, trying to regain his breath. She pressed her cheek against his.

"Did you like it?" she whispered in his ear.

The Joker groaned. "Very much. It's a stupid question to ask."

Kayla turned her head slightly to the side. "Am I better than her?" she asked.

The Joker's brow furrowed. "Who's her?" he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"That Harley person," she said frustrated.

The Joker sighed as he pulled out of her, slumping on to the bed. "Why are you bringing her up?" he said.

Kayla shrugged and turned to her side, facing away from him. "I don't know. I was just wondering."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Wondering is going to get the best of you. I didn't ask if the billionaire was better than me."

Kayla sat up, wrapping her sheets around her. "I told you already and I know that I haven't fucked Bruce," she said, angrily.

The Joker looked at her and sat up. "You're jealous," he said.

Kayla huffed. "You know I am."

"Just forget about her," he grumbled, laying back on the bed.

Kayla's jaw tightened. She quickly moved on top of him making him look at her, placing her hands on either side of his. "Look at me in the eye and tell me you didn't fuck her," she said.

The Joker sighed in annoyance. "A man has needs," he simply said.

Kayla didn't know what came over her, but the next thing she knew her palm connected to his face. The Joker snapped his head back to glare at her, feeling the sensational stinging. They glared at each other that seemed to go on forever. His hand sneaked around the back of her body and soon she was on her back. He didn't say anything and his expression was as cold as usual, making it hard to know what he was going to do next.

The Joker leaned in and brushed his lips slightly against her lips, still staring at Kayla. Her eyes fluttered as his lips pressed harder. The kiss was almost too sweet coming from him and it even frightened her a bit, but she did enjoy it nonetheless. He pulled back and studied her carefully. "You do love me," he stated.

Kayla laughed. "I do," she said.

"You will never betray me?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head. "Never."

"Even if I'm a delinquent?" he said, raising his voice a bit.

"Even then," she said.

"Look at me," he demanded as he forced his hands on her face. "Tell me," he said in a low dangerous voice.

"I-I will lie for you. I will steal for you. I will kill or be killed for you. Now and always," she said as her eyes started to sting.

The Joker looked at her as if to see if she were lying to him, but her expression was so sincere it almost frightened him. Kayla inhaled as his hand moved down her chest and stomach and stopped above her most intimate parts. She sighed as he rubbed his handy work from more than six years ago. It still looked freshly carved, but her pregnancy did stretch it slightly.

Kayla waited for him to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. However, something was poking against her leg which was more than any word can describe. She half expected him to pound into her again, but he moved to the side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. Kayla sighed and turned to the side again. It was late and she was sure that she will need all her energy for tomorrow.

The Joker however couldn't sleep. _What is this? It feels strange to feel these strange feelings_, he thought. He looked over at Kayla and realized that she was sleeping. _I don't know what I want to do with this, but I can't offer you any promises. I want you, but that's all I can offer for now._

_**

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! I love them all and they mean a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. It's short, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

Kayla whimpered as she slept. Her body felt like it was paralyzed in pain. It came from the middle of her back. That single spot spread to the rest of her body. Her head felt light and she could almost feel her lungs shrinking in size.

"Kayla," said a voice above her.

_Mom_, she thought. No, it was masculine. _Father Thomas, is that you?_

Suddenly there was a sharp pain across her face. Her eyes flashed open, panting for air. She felt her sweaty hair stick around her face. She jumped slightly as she felt a cold hand on her face. She looked up to see the Joker staring down at her. She swallowed hard, wishing she had a glass of water for her parched throat.

"I'm sorry I slapped you. You wouldn't wake up," he said. Kayla stirred, glad that the pain was gone, but the remembrance of the pain remained. She felt something sticking to her body and realized she clothes on. "I put them on you in case the children would come in," said the Joker. "I think you don't want them to see you naked."

Kayla sighed thinking about their kids. "Have you checked on the kids?" she asked, finally speaking.

He pulled back and nodded. "They're still sleeping, but…" he trailed off.

Kayla frowned. "But what?" she asked

"Iris had an accident," he said.

Kayla sighed. "She wet the bed again. It's been happening once so often," she said. "I think I'm going to have buy night pampers for her."

"Isn't she a little too old to be wetting the bed?" she asked.

Kayla groaned and got up stretching. The Joker's eyes flickered to her naked skin as her shirt pulled up, but quickly looked away. "She is, but I'm thinking of taking her to a child psychologist or something," she said.

The Joker growled. "She doesn't need that crap. Those doctors don't know anything. I know. I've experienced them and they don't know shit."

"How do you know what she needs?" said Kayla angrily. "She probably does and we might never know if we do nothing. She has a father who is an insane serial killer and a mother who has a tormented mind. She herself could be mentally ill."

The Joker glared at her, but knew that she was telling the truth. "Do you think that if she does get help, she won't turn out like me?" he asked calmly.

Kayla nodded. "Or me."

"Momma?" said a small voice. They turned and saw Iris looking shamefully at Kayla.

"Hi, baby," said Kayla. Iris ran to her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry that I wet the bed," she sobbed.

"It's all right, sweetheart," cooed Kayla. The Joker leaned against the wall as Kayla gave him a sad expression.

"Mr. J bathed me last night," she sniffed.

Kayla cocked her head back. "Did he now?" she asked looking at him.

Iris nodded. "So I wouldn't stay dirty," she explained.

Kayla smiled. "Well, wasn't that since of him," she said. The Joker scowled and left the room. "Iris do you know why you have wet dreams?"

Iris shook her head. "They just happen."

Kayla sighed. "It's all right, Iris. It'll all be all right," she said.

"No it won't, Momma. It won't," she said.

Kayla frowned. "Why not?"

"How come Freddy and Cindy have two parents and me and Taylor only have one?" she asked.

Kayla stiffened. She had dreaded this day since the Joker left her. "Iris…"

"They even take family pictures together and we are only three when we should be four. I know Uncle Bruce isn't my daddy, so who is it?" asked Iris. Kayla closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "Please, Momma, I want to know."

Kayla opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a crash coming from the kitchen. Kayla got up and ran into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she say Taylor on top of the counter. He had dropped a plate. Luckily it wasn't glass.

"Taylor Naiper, what on Earth are you doing?!" she cried, picking him off the counter. "You could have fallen on your head!"

"Sorry, Momma, I was hungry," he said.

"Then why didn't you come to make you breakfast?" she said.

Taylor pouted. "Because I'm a big boy," he said.

"Aw, he wants to be a big boy," sneered someone. Kayla turned and saw a woman standing a few feet away. She was dressed as a harlequin, with a red and black suit. Just like the Joker, her make-up was smeared and had a cynical look on her face.

"They look just like him," she hissed. Kayla grasped Taylor tighter and pushed Iris behind her as Harley took a step towards her. "You're the reason why he doesn't love me anymore," she said, almost crying. Kayla gulped and noticed a scar on the side on her face.

"I will kill what stands between us and then _we_ can be happy together. Forever," she said, pulling out a gun, pointing it at them. "Suffer you will, Evans. Can you believe he will call your name at night?"

Kayla trembled and her children clinged to her, sobbing. "You took away what mean most to me so I will take away what means the most to you," she said, looking at the twins.

Kayla shook her head. "No, if you want to kill them you're going to have to go through me first," she said.

Harley laughed. "I will kill you," she hissed, cocking the gun. The kids jumped along with Kayla, but someone snatched the gun from her hand. "Mr. J!" cried Harley. Kayla saw this chance to take the kids out of the kitchen. "I'm just doing it because I love you."

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he barked, pulling her by her hat. Harley winced because he was also yanking her hair.

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"Get out of here," he said, pulling her out the door. "I don't ever want to see you come anywhere near here, understand?" he said, throwing her to the ground.

"Why?!" she cried. "What does she have that I don't?!"

The Joker only stared at her. _What does she have that makes me go crazy over her?_

"Why do you love her?" she screamed.

"LEAVE!" he howled. Harley sobbed and ran off before the Joker really got angry.

The Joker stomped back, but stopped abruptly seeing Iris and Taylor crying on Kayla's shoulders. He ran a hand through his hair. _Why do I feel guilty when it comes to these people?_

"Momma," sobbed Iris.

"Is he our daddy?" she asked.

Kayla looked at the Joker and bit her lip. The Joker looked back her almost frightened. "H-He…"

"I am," said the Joker. "I am."

_**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks for the awesome reviews and enjoy the chapter!_**

_**PS - Before we begin I just wanted to say how horrible things are in this world right now. There have been a lot of shootings and death in this country for a while now and it's getting to be insane. I do not understand any of and why people would want to do this. Just now I was reading about 5 children being slain by their father and then he shot himself. That is really disgusting. God bless all those victims and their families.**_

**_

* * *

_**

Kayla couldn't breathe as she stared back at the Joker, but he kept his eyes on Iris and Taylor. He showed no expression, but his eyes were filled with hurt and pain. Kayla could feel Taylor's small hand squeezing her upper arm. She felt his anger. She turned her head to see him and he gave her a glare. Taylor jumped off her lap and ran out of the room almost pushing him out of the way.

"Taylor," called Kayla, trying to run after him, but the Joker stopped her.

"Let him cool down. He's angry at me not you," he said.

Kayla sighed sadly. "Jack," she said, shaking his head. "You shouldn't have said anything. I should have told them at my own time."

"Yeah? When?" he asked. "When they're eighteen asking why is Mr. J sleeping with Momma? Why does he go out for weeks, months, years at a time without seeing him and then comes back like if nothing? Why don't they ever get married and have a normal relationship? Because Mr. J will never allow that," he growled. He stopped, seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Were you actually thinking of staying," she asked. "And how do you even know I will let you in every time you come back?" she said getting angry.

"Are you going to stop me," he hissed, getting dangerously closed, almost like a serpent.

"Daddy?" said Iris behind them. Both looked at her. "Why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell us from the beginning that you were out daddy?"

The Joker walked up to her and picked her up. He gently dried her tears. "Things aren't always as they seem," he said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Why?" she asked. "If you're our daddy, that means you're married to Momma, right? And then I can tell all my friends that I _do _have a daddy," she said, smiling.

The Joker shook his head. "I'm not married to your Ma, Iris, but I am your father." Iris opened her mouth to speak, but the Joker cut her off. "Let's just leave it at that. I want you and your brother to know that even if your Ma and I aren't together we still l… lo… lov… love you," he stuttered out.

Kayla watched as the Joker struggled with his emotions.

"You promise?" said Iris, touching his face.

The Joker nodded. "Yes," he said.

Iris frown turned upside. "Thank you, Daddy," she whispered, hugging him. He hugged her back and looked at Kayla, who was speechless. "I'm going to talk with Taylor," she said, hopping off and skipped out of the room.

Kayla gave the Joker a small smile. "This is the one thing I have been most proud of you, Jack."

"Not sure if I should take that as compliment," he teased, getting closer. Kayla sighed as wrapped his arms around her waist. "One down and one more to go."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I think it'll be better if he hates me than the both of us," he said.

Kayla laughed, making him smile too. "I love you," she said.

The Joker's emotional eyes, suddenly changed to a lustful predator. "It turns me on every time you say that, Kitty," he growled. Kayla's lips were suddenly attack by his, but she kissed back, both of them nibbling and licking each other's lips as they were starved for one another. "How much time do you think we got?" he asked, as he kissed down her neck.

Kayla threw her head back, feeling his teeth on her skin. Her whole body felt like it was going through an inferno of pleasure. "D-Don't know, but we shouldn't," she squealed.

"I'm in unbarring need," he said, pressing his erection against her hip.

"And what am I made of stone?" she grasping his jacket, trying to pull it off.

"Good thing too because I'll have a hard time fucking you," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Kayla groaned as he pressed her against the wall, but her thoughts were suddenly back to what had happened earlier. She started to trash against the Joker's arms and push him back. He stared back at her in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"How the fuck does she know where we live?" she said, running a hand through her hair. "Did you see her with that gun? She was pointing it at our children?! She could have killed them!" She felt stupid for letting sex make her forget about something to gravely to her.

"Kitty, calm down," he said, trying to touch her, but she slapped her hand away.

"See, this is what I have always feared. If you were to come back, I knew for sure you will bring your maelstrom of ambush into our lives," she said, glaring at him. "I'm tiered of this bullshit, Jack. You always do this to us, but this cannot go on for ever. One day this is all going to stop and it'll be the worst day of my life because I'll be mourning over you," she cried.

The Joker only stared at her and knew that she was telling the truth. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get some comfort, but received none. She closed her eyes, feeling the Joker around her again. She sobbed silently against his shoulder, wishing he could take all the pain away, but he only brought more.

"Make it better, Jack. Please, for all of us," she cried. "I can't live like this."

"I-I can't, Kitty. This is who I am," he simply said. Kayla knew this, but still she clung to him. No matter what he said, she knew that she'll be protected somehow, someway.

* * *

Kayla paced outside the children's door in nerves, while the Joker leaned against the wall. She bite her nails, trying to find peace. She could hardly hear her children inside, making her more nervous.

"Kitty, stop that," said the Joker, rolling his eyes.

"They have been there for a long time and I'm not there to console my baby," she said, almost as if she were talking to herself.

"Then why don't you just knock," he said.

"Because he needs space and time to think about this," she said. The Joker had a feeling that Kayla was over protective of Taylor. Ever since he was a baby she could have been like this because of her scare of almost loosing her child. He admired that and it reminded him a lot of his mother. "He's going to be scared for life because of this and it's all my fault," she said, resting her head on the wall.

"Kitty, look at me," said the Joker, turning her around. "This isn't your fault. Nothing has never been your fault since the beginning." He sighed deeply. "I don't understand," he whispered.

Kayla frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, trying to turn away, but Kayla stopped him.

"Please tell me," she said, softly.

The Joker shifted uncomfortably. "When I'm with you, I feel..." He swallowed trying to quench his dry throat. "Normal and I think I like it." Kayla smiled. _He does care,_ she thought. Sh leaned in to kiss him, but he turned away. "Why am I acting this way. You know who many hypocrites there are out there. I guess _God_," he spat, "brought me into this world to show them for who they really are. I am not meant to feel this," he said, smashing his fist across his chest. "I'm suppose to bring hatred into this world."

Kayla shook her head. "N-No, Jack. You are like everyone else who should love and be loved."

"Don't talk to me like that, Kayla," he growled. She stepped back as he used her name. "This world doesn't know how to love me and I don't know how to love it back."

"Forget the world then," she said, cupping his face. "There are three people that I know who do and you're looking at one of them."

The Joker looked at her almost not believing her. "How could you love someone like me? Are you crazy, too, Kitty?" he asked.

Kayla smiled. "Maybe I'm just as crazy as you," she whispered. The Joker looked down at her lips and then back to her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door finally opened. Kayla turned and saw Iris with a small sympathetic smile on her face. "How is he, Iris?" she asked.

"I think you should talk to him now, Daddy," she simply said. Kayla felt the Joker brush against her and went inside the room, closing the door behind him. Kayla pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear something, but Iris tugged on her shirt. "Momma, I'm hungry," said Iris.

Kayla sighed, looking at the door, but she smiled down at Iris. She picked her up. "Alright, little lady. What do you want to eat?"

Iris grinned. "Pancakes, waffles, muffins, cereal...."

"Alright, let's see what's in the fridge first," laughed Kayla.

* * *

The Joker shoved his hands and looked at his son, who's back was turned away from him. He had never felt so nervous before in his life. Imagine that. The Joker afraid of his six-year old son.

"You could have told us that you were our dad. We would have understand," spoke Taylor after a while of silence. The Joker didn't stayed quiet. "You know I would hear Momma crying at night. How she had the sad look on her face every time they mentioned a family." Taylor finally turned and looked at him. "She has worked so hard just to give us food. She wouldn't even accept moneys from Uncle Bruce."

"Taylor, I don't know how to explain myself and you probably won't understand until you're older, but not everything in this world can be perfect. I just know that I'll try to be here whenever I need to be here," he said.

Taylor shook his head. "I don't know what to think about this," he said.

The Joker nodded. "I understand," he said. He opened the door, but someone gripped his leg. He looked down and saw Taylor crying. He knelt down and hugged his son, trying to console him.

"I love you, Dad," he said between his tears.

"Love you, too, son," he said. The Joker looked up and saw Kayla smiling at them. Though he didn't show it, he was happy inside. Happy in his own way. "Come on, Taylor," he said. "Go eat breakfast with your sister. You guys have had a trying day."

Taylor nodded and ran into the kitchen. Kayla smiled softly at the Joker, but he looked lost in thought. _What am I going to do now?_ he thought.

**_

* * *

I know the Joker is OC in this chapter, but I just wanted to clear off the last chapter. Again, please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated soon, but school has been very cruel on me. Graphic sexual content in this chapter, so just warning you. Thanks for the great reviews and enjoy the chapter!  
**_**_

* * *

_**

Kayla sighed as she looked out the window, staring into the night sky, trying to count all the stars, but she managed to get lost at the vast space and she would start counting all over again. One month. One month since she woke up alone after having mind-blowing sex with the Joker. Sex that almost felt like love making to her, but she knew he didn't feel the same way. _Business_, as always, interrupted everything that they _had_.

The kids? They thought Daddy was on business. Would would have the nerve to tell six-year old's that their father in a psychotic murderer and a wanted man. Kayla trembled as she felt that bitter taste again in her mouth. Her stomach ached and this nauseous feeling was driving her crazy. And scared. She thought back at the last few times they fucked. Every shot of his seed was inside of her and she was too stupid to tell him to cum outside or at least have some protection of some kind. However, those in the moment passion blocked everything from her mind and all she would care is for the Joker to fuck and please her most inner desires.

She sighed sadly. Why couldn't God grant her a normal life? What had she done to deserve so much pain and suffering? She froze feeling something on her neck. She nearly jumped off her skin when it had its lips pressed on her neck. She turned around quickly to find the Joker. His makeup was still on though the sweat and the little maintenance of this was smudged and a mess. Like always, he would always be there. If it were months or years, he would always do this to her. "You're back," she said.

The Joker nodded. "You don't see very happy to see me back."

Kayla shrugged. "I didn't expect it. I thought maybe your _business_ with your _partner _might be prolonged," she spat. He startled her by gripping her hair, forcing her face just a few centimeters away.

"Kitty, you know better than to talk to me that way," he growled, cupping her breast from her shirt.

Kayla tried not to moan, but glared at him. "Fuck you," she hissed.

"Gladly," he laughed before pressing his lips against her. Kayla moaned as he pushed her against the window. He yanked her shirt off and shivered as her back pressed against the cold glass. Her resistance was lost in the arms of the man that she loved and her want for his skin to be pressed against hers was driving her to the point of animalistic passion. She loosened his tie quickly, throwing it to the side along with his jacket and vest.

The Joker groaned as he pulled back, seeing Kayla's bruised lips covered in red makeup as her hands ran up and down his torso and chest. "Have you been eating?" she asked, noticing how skinny he was from the last she saw him.

"When I remember," he said, unbuttoning her pants. "I want to fuck you so badly, Kitty," he said, rubbing his erection against her thigh, making her whimper. "And don't worry. I locked the door," he whispered.

"Take off your pants and fuck me raw, Jack," she panted. The Joker groaned and yanked her to her bed and pinned her down the mattress. Kayla gasped as he pulled her pants down along with her panties and soon so were his pants and underwear.

"So wet, Kitty," he said as he ran his finger up and down her slit in a teasing manner. "But I want you wetter." Kayla almost cried out as the Joker forced her legs open and put them over his shoulder. "I haven't done this in so long, Kitty," he snickered.

Kayla's hips jumped off the bed as soon as she felt his tongue on her nub, but the Joker his pushed it back down, preventing her from trashing around. She groaned as he nibbled her clit, especially is he was pumping his finger in and out of her hole. The Joker groaned as he tasted her juices. The more he stimulated the more she got wetter. Kayla cried softly as the Joker began to rub in finger upward, touching her G-spot. She grasped his hair with one hand and her sheets with the other."Oh Jack, don't stop," she moaned.

The Joker snickered between her inner lips and continued his assault. He put another finger in her, spreading her more open and giving her more pleasure. "Cum for me," he ordered in a deep growl. Kayla released a muffled scream as she cried into the pillow, avoiding to wake up the children. Her walls contracted around his fingers, pulsing and quivering from the continuing orgasm. The Joker lapped her juices, giving her a smaller orgasm, until she was cleaned up. "You taste so good, Kitty," he giggled, offering her a taste of his finger.

Kayla hesitated, but opened her mouth letting his finger into her mouth. The Joker groaned as he watched her suck her juices clean off his finger. "Jack, fuck me," she pleaded. The Joker groaned and covered his mouth over hers. She felt his hard cock on her opening, moving around to find her opening. "Let me on top," she whispered before her could enter.

The Joker stared at her. He was used to being in control, but her eyes were had a foggy desire that couldn't make him refuse the offer. He turned them around and let Kayla crawl up to him. The moonlight shined against her body. He noticed the stretch marks from her pregnancy and bite marks from breast feeding. She wasn't as skinny as she was when he first met her, but how beautiful she looked to him. Her scars didn't make him think less of her nor did his scars made her think less than him.

Kayla hated the Joker's stare on her, but he soundlessly motioned her to continue. She rubbed her opening against his shaft and slowly sank onto it. They both groaned from the feeling. As soon as Kayla felt comfortable she began to move her hips up and down, gasping and enjoying how deep she felt him. The Joker's hand moved to her waist and the other guided to her breast, massaging and rubbing her nipples between his fingers. Kayla moans got louder as the electrical shots of pleasure radiated from her pelvis as she plunged down.

"Fuck, Kitty," he growled, moving her hips with his faster. Their flesh began to slap against their skin. Kayla threw her head back as the pleasurable stimulation began to built up. The Joker rubbed her clit, furthering her on coming climax. She bit her lip hard as the orgasm ripped through her body, avoiding to get louder. She writhed around and shook around the Joker's erection, until she collapsed on his body.

Kayla gasped her the Joker grasped her head back and began to kiss her. She cried into his mouth as he began to move again, grabbing her bottom as squeezed her soft flesh. "That's it Jack. More, please," she murmured a gasp.

"You feel so good, Kitty," he groaned as her tightness circled his cock. His hips began to snap up faster and more urgent. He continued to pump in and out of her, seeing Kayla's face withering in pleasure. He marked his hands on her flesh, sending both of them over the edge as his semen exploded into Kayla's tunnel.

Kayla collapsed on his body, panting and trying to regain her breath. How she missed him. "That felt good," she whispered. The Joker simply groaned and turned them to the side. She laid her head onto his chest, waiting to hear his heart beat slow down again. Her exhaustion was taking over and she could no longer hold her eyes open. She fell asleep in the Joker's arms, feeling his fingers caress her body.

* * *

Kayla woke up the next morning hearing a loud snore, against a warm body. She looked up and saw the Joker with his mouth open, breathing heavily. She realized that this man barely slept at all. She wondered what he did in his spare him when he wasn't attack something or someone. She actually worried about him because she noticed his thin body the other night. How many times a day does he eat or sleep.

She carefully ran a hand through his face. She wished that he'd give up his dangerous life and to live happy. It didn't have to be with her. She just wanted to give him peace. That's all she asked of him. That and for him to be a good father, which he has already proven.

Kayla took her hand back as he stirred in his sleep. She didn't want to wake him. He needed his sleep. She slowly went to get off the bed, but an arm went around her waist, pulling her back to the Joker. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her softly, surprising her.

"You should go back to sleep, Jack," she said, pulling away from his lips. "You hardly sleep."

The Joker sighed. "I'm used to it," he grumbled. He laid his head on top of her chest. Kayla smiled and softly hand through his hair. "That feels nice," he murmured. She tried to move again, but he wrapped his leg onto hers.

"Jack," she giggled. "I have to get up the kids might wonder why I haven't made breakfast."

The Joker looked up at her. "How are they?"

"Fine. They're going to end first grade soon. Summer is coming."

He nodded. "I'm tiered actually," he said.

Kayla smiled. "Lay down," she said. The Joker laid on his back and Kayla slowly began to run her hands through his hair. He sighed at the sensation. He remembered his mother's loving hand doing this to him when he was a boy.

Kayla saw as the Joker's eyes began to droop and he was asleep again. She quietly got up and went into the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

_About four hours later_

The Joker stirred in his sleep hearing small giggles above him. He felt a weight on top that disturbed him. He growled and opened his eyes, seeing Iris' and Taylor's smiling face. They burst into laughter and began to hug him. He groaned in annoyance, but he couldn't stay angry at them.

"Daddy! I'm so happy you're back," said Iris.

"Yeah, she was complaining that you left for good," teased Taylor.

Iris pushed him. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Guys," growled the Joker. "There's no need for yelling. Besides, I'll never leave you." Iris clapped happily and hugged her father again. Taylor smiled too and hugged him back. Kayla walked into the room and laughed seeing the kids all over the Joker.

"Mommy!" laughed Iris. "Come on the bed with us."

Kayla shook her head grinning. "Come on, Iris, Taylor. The bath is ready and you guys need to get cleaned up." They pouted, but they listened to her. She looked back at the Joker who sat on the bed. "Is everything alright, Jack?"

He nodded.

"Well I'm going to help Iris and Taylor take a shower," she said.

After an hour, being in the bathroom, trying to get her kids cleaned and to stop fussing, she managed to get them clean and clothed, though they left a mess in the bathroom like always. She cleaned the bathroom while the children watched TV and colored in their coloring book. She went back to the bedroom and didn't see the Joker anywhere.

Fear suddenly ran through her skin and she quickly went to her bathroom to check if he was there. She sighed in relief seeing him over the sink, staring himself through the mirror. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Jack?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. "You took my makeup off," he said.

Kayla nodded. "I was afraid the children might see you like that so I cleaned you up while you slept."

He said nothing, but pulled something out from his pocket. "Here," he said, shoving a small box into Kayla's hands. She looked at him curiously, but he didn't look back. She opened the box and gasped seeing a necklace inside. It was a _K_, patterned with diamonds.

"It's beautiful, Jack. Is this real because it must have been expensive."

"Yeah," he responded.

Kayla smiled. "Is it stolen?" she teased.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Kayla let out a laugh. "Well, thank you, anyways," she said. She had never received any gift from the Joker and a gift from him must not come twice in a life time.

"Whatever," he muttered, going back into the room.

Kayla's smile widened at his "ignorance". She followed behind him. "Can you put it on me?" she asked, putting her hair up. The necklace encircled her neck, feeling his cold hand. They lingered longer than they should, but abruptly pulled away."May I ask why you gave this to me?"

"It was just there so I took it."

"And it happened to be a _K_?"

The Joker finally looked at her. "_K_ for Kayla, but when we're together it's for Kitty," he whispered.

"It will never be removed from my neck, Jack. I promise. They will have to rip it off me or cut my head off, but it will stay where it is," she said. He ran his hand through her hair and crushed his lips onto hers. He pulled away leaving her breathless. He put on his clothes and began to leave the room. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Business?" she said, crossing her arms, getting angry.

He glared at her. "Yes, business."

"Maybe _K_ stands for something else like 'kill' or if we aren't using grammar then it stands for 'koas'."

"Would you shut up?" he barked.

"No because you don't even bother to change."

"Why don't you just _love_ me the way I am," he spat.

"i do love you the way you are! It's you that you don't love who you are! How can you love someone when you even love yourself, especially now that I'm..."

"That you're what?" demanded the Joker.

Kayla sighed. "I-I think I'm," she gulped, "pregnant again," she whispered.

The Joker couldn't say anything. He simply sat down on the couch fearing he will collapse on to the floor. "How long?"

"Not much," she said."Maybe a month."

He sighed and got up again. "And how do I know it isn't mine?"

Kayla's eyes widened and slapped him across the face. "How could you say that?" she chocked out. "You were the one who was fucking me and releasing all your fucking seed into me. You planted this baby not me!"

"Yeah? Well you're the soil that baby grows in," he growled. "That billionaire is awfully friendly isn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I haven't seen Bruce since..."

"The week after I left," he finished for her."You think I don't see your every move, Kayla?"

"Then you should know that nothing went on between me and him!" she yelled. "This baby is yours not his!"

"Well, maybe it should!" he said.

Kayla froze. "What?"

"That man can obviously take better care for the three of you. He'll have no problem taking care of another mouth."

"How can you say that to me?" said Kayla as her eyes started to water. The Joker sighed. "You don't want this baby," cried Kayla, pushing him back. "You're nothing, but a coward!"

The Joker grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to him. "Shut up, Kayla," he hissed. "Shut up." Kayla began to struggled, but he kept his vice grip on her. He pulled her down the bed and kissed. Kayla hit his back to get him off her, but he wouldn't budge. He pulled back and saw Kayla glaring at him. "I love it when you fight me, Kitty," he said before leaving once again.

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the great reviews and enjoy the chapter!  
**_**_

* * *

_**

_Four months later_

Kayla ran the cloth on the sowing machine. She was trying to pick up business again, even if she was pregnant. She was five months along and it already showed. Bruce was angry at her for allowing this to happen again, but he, of course, told her that he'll be there for her. It's obvious that the Joker has given him a hard time and that he didn't like him, but Bruce was a good man. He wouldn't let his personal grudges get in the way to kill someone. It's obvious that the Joker didn't like, or even hated, Bruce, as well. He was jealous of him because how he was to Iris and Taylor, the power and wealth that he had, and the friendship with Kayla.

Kayla looked up at the clock above her and groaned seeing that it was past midnight. She jumped up when she heard the door of the backyard open. She panicked and grabbed the broom that was by the door of her sowing room. She opened the door carefully, making sure the coast was clear. She then turned her head towards the living room as she heard heavy breathing coming from that direction.

Gripping the broom, Kayla walked through the hall, trying not to make a sound. She prayed silently and was prepared to hit anything that came her way. She raised her broom over her heard as she entered the living room, ready to attack the person doing the heavy breathing and grunting. She grew white as she saw the Joker saying on the couch with a blood stained jacket.

"Jack!" she cried, dropping the broom. She ran over to him and gasped at the wound. "W-What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got fucking shot!"

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

The Joker breathed heavily. "You can thank Gotham's special police for this. They're fighting off crime very well," he said, sarcastically.

Kayla glared at him. "Well, they must have had a reason to shoot you," she said, getting up to get a band-aid kit. She quickly came back and began to remove his jacket, vest, and shirt. "Damn it, why do you were so much clothes?"

"Like taking them off, Kitty," he said, chuckling darkly.

"Shut up," she said annoyed, making him laugh harder. She poured alcohol on top of the wound, making the Joker hiss in pain.

"Kayla, you have to take off the bullet," he ordered.

"What?! Are you crazy? You are going to see a doctor!" said Kayla.

"No," he growled, gripping her shirt. "_You_ need to do it."

"B-But, I don't know how," she said, panicking.

"Just pull it out," he grunted. Kayla looked at him as if he were more crazier that he already was. She had no other choice, but to obey him or she might just was this man die from blood loss. She growled to herself and went to look for a pair of forceps to get the bullet out. She came back and braced herself to take the bullet out. She stared down at the Joker to seek his approval and she received it.

Kayla winced as she stuck the forceps inside the Joker's skin, making him groan in pain. He panted hard as Kayla tried to take the bullet out. She finally found the metal scrap and began to pull it between the forceps. She didn't notice the tears coming down her face as she puled the bullet out and seeing the pain in the Joker's face. The Joker let out a scream as the bullet finally came out.

Kayla immediately pressed a cloth against the wound and poured more alcohol onto it. "I'm sorry, Jack," she sobbed. The Joker looked at her and she almost seemed to be in the same amount of pain as he was. He almost felt guilty to have made her do this in the first place. She grabbed a bandage and began to wrap it around the Joker's arm. She sniffed as she tied the cloth together. "I'll check it in the morning to change it and make sure it isn't infected."

The Joker cupped her face and wiped the tears away. "Stop crying," he barked, cranky.

She sniffed. "You should get some rest, Jack. You look tiered."

The Joker nodded. "I am tiered." Kayla helped him up and lead him to the bedroom. It's been a while since they had one quiet night, _if_ they ever had one together.

* * *

Kayla was shocked when she woke up the next morning, seeing the Joker still by her side. She almost jumped out of her skin, finding a man on her bed. His arm was around her waist, snoring lightly. She sighed sadly moved closer to his body. She loved him and hated him. He was cruel, but who could blame him. He grew up abused and the world wasn't nice to him either. He no friends, no family. _Am I the only thing he has?_ Thought Kayla.

"You're going to make me crazy, Jack," she whispered, running her hand down his face. She thought of the baby living inside her. She knew it wouldn't change him. Nothing will actually, but she feared it won't be as lucky as Iris and Taylor. She had contemplated for months if she should keep it, but she never would have the guts to go into an abortion clinic. She suddenly felt her cheeks get wet.

The Joker opened his eyes, hearing a sob coming out of Kayla's mouth. He flicked her tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing you would care about," huffed Kayla, pushing his back to move out of the bed, but the Joker was too quick for her and she was lying on her back. "Get off me!" she cried, but the Joker only laughed.

"Oh! Kitty, how I missed you're mood swings! I should get you pregnant more often," he giggled.

"Shut up, Jack! You want this child no more than me," she snapped, quickly regretting saying.

The Joker froze and looked at her in rage. "What did you say?" he snarled. Kayla gulped. "Is that what you think of me?"

Kayla shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Yes, you did," he said, removing himself from on top of her.

Kayla watched in grief as he sat at the end of the bed, grunting as he held his wounded arm. "Let me clean the wound, Jack," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched away. "Jack, please," she begged. "Stay here, I'll go get the first aid kit." Kayla quickly made her way to the bathroom and got the supplies she needed. Lucky for her, the Joker was still there, unmoved. She removed the bandage on his arm and winced seeing the wound reopened. "You should have gone to a hospital."

The Joker snorted. "Like if they'll tend to someone like me."

"No one knows you here. I mean they here about you, but you don't look like the Joker without your makeup on," she said. He glanced at her as she dip the alcohol onto a piece of cotton balls. He winced as she pressed onto the wound. "Does it burn?" she asked, but he just stared. She tried to be as gentle as possible to clean the wound up as much as she could. She gently blew on it, trying to ease the burning sensation.

Kayla looked up and smiled as the Joker kept on staring at her. She grabbed the bandage and began to wrap it around his arm. "Hopefully it doesn't get infected. You might loose this arm."

The Joker arched a brow up. "That would hurt business by a lot," he said, darkly.

Kayla chuckled, shaking her head. "Maybe it'll teach you a lesson," she said, getting up, but she was pulled down onto the bed with the Joker hovering over her.

"How would you feel if I were to loose my arm?"

Kayla giggled. "It'll be very hard to have sex up against the wall."

The Joker grinned. "My favorite position," he whispered in her ear. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What do you think, Jack? Do you think I let you come back time and time again if I hated you?"

"Actually, I thought it was because of the kids," he said.

Kayla sighed "Just get off me, Jack," she said calmly. The Joker snarled and got up, slamming the door as he left the bedroom. Kayla rolled her eyes and got up from the bed she took of her clothes, while she turned the shower on. She waited until the water got warm until she stepped in. She moaned as the water sprayed across her skin. She hummed to herself as she washed herself with soap. She jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her sides.

She turned and saw the Joker behind her. She gasped and the Joker suddenly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to him. "Yes," he said. "This is how I like you," he growled, squeezing her neck harder. "Willing, at my mercy."

"Jack, what are you doing?" she whimpered.

"You are nothing, but trouble, Kitty. That necklace means nothing to me," he snarled. Kayla's eyes water. His words hurt her more that his abuse. "Don't you see that this is who I am? How you'll be treated if you let me in?"

"You're the one who comes back!" she spat out.

The Joker released her, but pushed her back against the wall, lifting her arms above her. "Shut up! You want to be manhandled by me until you die?!"

"I love you," she said in disgust. "I'm forced to want it."

The Joker growled. "Why you even like me? LOOK AT ME! I'm hideous, inside and out. I disgust people for the things I do. _God_ put me here to kill. The devil himself might be possessing my body."

Kayla shook her head. "N-No, don't say that, Jack. You're not a demon."

"And how you do you know?" he said, darkly.

"Because if you were a cruel man you wouldn't love your children. If you truly were a monster, you would have killed me a long time ago or children. You're just a tortured soul, Jack," she said, trying to convince.

"NO! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he barked. He panted in anger. "I am the Joker."

Kayla looked at him frightened. "Who did this to you?" she said.

The Joker cocked his head back, smiling. "Everyone."

Kayla sighed sadly. "How can I save you, Jack," she whispered. The Joker picked her up, forcing her legs go around his waist. Kayla traced her hand cross his face, her thumb across his lips. "I wish I could do something, but I can't. I just have to bare and watch," she said, giving his a peck on his lips. "And fuck you and try to love you, but I can't bare it anymore. I need to move on, Jack."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"After our child is born, I don't know if I'll move or if I'll just marry a good man so the kids can have a father," she said, sadly.

The Joker looked at her, frowning. "But I'm their father," he growled.

Kayla nodded. "I know, but you're never here."

"You love me," he said, pressing his head against hers.

Kayla bit her lip. "I do, but I can't take it anymore, Jack," she sobbed. "I can't." The Joker crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his position himself between her legs and gasped as he entered her. "Oh, Jack," she moaned. He thrust into her harder against the shower wall.

"Fuck," he said, looking down were their bodies met. He was fascinated as his shaft disappeared into her. Her groans and whimpers made him thrust faster.

Kayla scratched his back as the water hit his skin. "Harder, Jack!" The Joker growled feeling her walls start to shake. He cupped her mound and began to rub against her clit. "Yes! Right there," she cried. Kayla growled loudly as her climax exploded in her body, milking the Joker's shaft.

"Damn it," he groaned. He took her mouth in his and devoured her scream as he continued her orgasm. The Joker gasped into her mouth as he finally came deep inside her vessel. He grunted as he thrust a few more times until his head slumped onto her neck. Kayla wrapped her arms around him. She silently sobbed against the Joker's shoulder. She had a feeling that this would the last time she would be like this with him.

The Joker looked up and noticed the water getting cold against his back. "We should get out," he said. Kayla nodded and proceeded to follow him out of the shower. They quickly changed in silence, not being able to look at each other. Kayla watched him helplessly as he put on his coat. She walked up to him and fixed his collar. She tried not to look up, but felt his cold glove lifting her face up.

"You tell the kids to keep safe," he said.

Kayla nodded. He hesitated, but leaned down and pressed his lips to her mouth. Kayla stood on her toes, deepening the kiss. He cupped her head, pulling her closer to him. She felt his tongue run across her lips and she gladly opened her mouth for him. Their kiss was passionate, but was shortly lived. The Joker pulled away and almost ran out of the house. Kayla sobbed silently, seeing the Joker go. Part of her was leaving with him, but she knew she had to do this. She had to let go of the Joker.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Sorry for the fast lemon scene. I hope I did a good job for this chapter. I feel like I'm loosing readers. If so, can someone tell me how to improve this story, so people continue to read. Thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**P.S. - I'm going to add a new character to the story. He's not going to be a main role, but he'll be there. And yes, he's a real Batman character.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you EdwardHasMyHeart for the idea for this chapter. Thanks for the great reviews and enjoy the chapter!  
**_**_

* * *

_**

_One Month Later_

Kayla rubbed her belly gently as she walked through the town's supermarket. There was no food at home, so she decided to go shopping. Iris and Taylor were both at Bruce's house for the weekend. They were down since the Joker's leave, but Bruce was a remedy. Not a full one, but something. She was six months pregnant now and she has grown significantly. Her belly wasn't as big as when she was first pregnant. She already knew what she was having. She was going to name him Benjamin.

Not watching where she was going, her cart smashed into another. She looked up and saw a man behind the cart. He appeared elegant looking in his clothes, had dark brown eyes and hair. _He's handsome_, she thought, looking at his face. The only thing that bothered her was his tie. It was green and had a big black question mark in the middle.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he said in a soothing voice.

"N-No, I wasn't watching where I was going," she explained.

"Yes, but are you alright? I see that you're carrying a little one," he said. Kayla nodded. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Six month," she responded. She didn't know why she was speaking to this strange man, but words just kept on coming out of her mouth.

"Do you know what it is?"

"A boy."

He nodded. "Who's the lucky man?" asked the man.

Kayla sighed. It hurt her when people mentioned who her baby's father was. She knew people gossiped in and around her neighborhood, maybe even called her names, but she would just ignore them. "It doesn't matter," she whispered.

He shook his head. "How can a man leave a woman pregnant without taking any responsibility, especially a woman as pretty as you." Kayla blushed. "Do you mind if I do the rest of my grocery shopping with you?" he asked. Kayla nodded. They walked in silence through the store, making small comments once in a while about her, her kids or what she did for a living. He didn't really talk about himself, though. She stopped when she wanted to reach for a can of soup. The problem was that it was at the top of the shelf. She tried to reach it, but gasped as the arm of the man reached up and got it for her. "How many do you want?"

"Four," she said. She smiled politely as he placed them in the cart. "Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure, sweetheart," he said, driving his cart to the next isle. Kayla took a deep breath. The man was a charmer, but he hasn't succeeded yet. She turned to follow him, but froze seeing a worker moping the floor. She couldn't see his face, but his stand and body structure was so familiar that it send shivers down her spine. "Is something wrong?" asked the man, making her jump slightly.

"N-Nothing, I just..." When Kayla turned her head back to the worker, he was gone. "I guess I'm seeing things," she said under her breath.

"Well, I'm ready to pay. Are you?" he asked.

Kayla nodded. However, she forgot half the things she was looking for. The worker was still fresh in her mind. She walked with him to the cash register. Luckily for them, there was hardly a line to make. They quickly checked out their items and paid for the grocery. "Well, this is it," said Kayla, smiling at the man.

"Oh, no, sweetheart," he said. "This is far from it. I would like to see you again." Kayla looked at the man curiously. Why would a man look at her when she's pregnant of another man's baby. Those men are rare to find and too good to be true. It was almost a fright to see something like that. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Kayla Evans," she said. "And you? What's your name?"

The man smirked. "Edward Nigma and before you go I would like for you to think about this: A very pretty thing am it is, fluttering in the pale-blue sky. Delicate, fragile on the wing, indeed it is a pretty thing."

Kayla stayed quiet for a moment. "Is this a riddle or something?"

Edward nodded. "Don't worry, Kay," he said, making her uncomfortable. The only person who called her that was Harvey. "You can answer me next time we meet." Kayla watched as the man went to his car. She shook her head and walked to her own car. _What a strange man, _she thought.

* * *

The Joker growled inside his warehouse as he sat on a chair. He ran a hand through his hair, almost yanking them out. He couldn't bare to see or think of what he had seen earlier today. He couldn't help but stalk her. He hated that he thought about her and, if it were possible, he wished to remove that part of the brain. Sometimes he would want to smash his head with something so that he could forget these past years.

"Mr. J," squealed Harley coming into the room. The Joker sighed as the woman sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Our operation went fantastic! This will make Batman grow another head," she giggled. "Oh, I'm so happy you're back, Mr. J," she said, kissing his cheek.

The Joker looked at her. It's been a while since he's hand a woman to warm his bed. Before his eyes, the petite woman didn't hake his same make up or the suit that she'll normally wear. He cupped her face and kissed her hard. He pulled her forcefully against his body, trying to tear her clothes off. He dug his fingers into her blond hair, but black hair was what covered his eyes.

Harley grinned as the Joker worshiped her with his eyes. She had missed that of him. The raw, fiery passion. The roughness of his staff penetrating her again and again. She growled under her breath and began to unbuckle his pants. She laughed as his hot rod came out and she quickly mounted him.

The Joker moaned as Harley dropped herself onto his erection. He grabbed her right against him. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath as she moved up and down. He looked up at the woman and she was still the black-headed beauty. He pulled her head back and started to bite her neck roughly.

"Mr. J, you feel so good," moaned Harley. The Joker growled as her muscles began to tighten around him. He slapped her bottom, making her squeal in pleasure. "That's it, babe. Hurt me," she begged. The Joker's hands cupped her waist, moving her faster.

Harley felt an enormous pleasure engulf her body, making her tremble and shake from the intensity. "Mr. J!" she screamed as her climax ripped through her. White dots flashed in front of her eyes as she collapsed on the Joker.

The Joker flipped her around so that her back as pressed down the chair. He lifted her legs above his shoulders and began to pound into her, trying to find his own release. "You so hot for me," he grunted. She smiled as she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. She suddenly winced at the sudden roughness that he was giving her.

The Joker gasped and growled, seeing Kayla below him. They were back at her house, in her bed, and he was fucking her with all his might. Her face filled with pleasure, her body quivering in delight. His sudden anger towards her provoked his body to thrust harder. _Why_, he thought angrily. _Why?_ Those thoughts of her at the supermarket carved through his body. That man. He's seen him before, but were.

"Mr. J, you're hurting me," whimpered Harley, but the Joker's mind was out of this world. He could almost feel Kayla surround him. He drove harder into her until he felt his own orgasm explode into Harley's body. _Kitty_, he thought as he collapsed onto her, trying to regain his breath.

His mind suddenly focused again he was back at his warehouse, not Kayla's home, no where near her bed, and was on top of Harley. He rolled his eyes when he heard her crying softly. He got up and removed himself from her. "Get up," he ordered as he tried to fix himself. He sat again on his chair, pushing Harley out of the way. He sighed and leaned against it.

Harley picked up her suit and dressed quickly, trying to ignore the pain between her legs. She shot unseen glares at the Joker. Her make up and hair were a mess. She was angry. Angry at the Joker, herself, and Kayla. She knew that he was thinking about Kayla when he was impaling her. Her blood boiled in anger. One way or another she was going to find a way to kill her. _If I can't have the Joker, no one can_.

**

* * *

**_**I know short chapter, so please forgive me on that. The riddle is not mine. I got it in WWW DOT RIDDLES DOT COM. The new character, which I'm hoping you already know who it is, is posted on my profile, so you know how he looks like. You can google Edward Nigma and it'll tell you who he is too. Also, if you guys have ideas don't histate to send me them and don't worry I will give you credit like always. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Sorry for the long update! Thanks for the great reviews and enjoy the chapter!  
**_**_

* * *

_**

_Two months later_

"How do you know you can trust this man, Kayla," said Bruce. They both were sitting on one of the benches in the neighborhood park, watching Iris and Taylor play with the other kids. "That's all you know of him?"

Kayla shrugged as she rubbed her belly. "His name is Edward Nigma. He's called me a couple of times..."

"Called you?" repeated Bruce.

Kayla sighed. "I don't know how he got my phone number. He claims that he found it in the phone book, but he hasn't done any harm to me or the kids. We go out to dinner and sometimes he takes he to see a movie."

"Looks like you have a whole relationship with this man. Has he met the kids?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head. "I'm afraid what they'll think of him. They already have you and having another man that isn't their father _try _to be their father... No they won't like that one bit. They're still trying to forget Jack," she said.

"And you, Kayla?" he asked, leaning closer to her. "Have you forgotten him?"

Kayla let out a small laugh. "Me, forget him? He haunts my memories day and night. I-I can't forget about him. I just can't."

Bruce sighed. "You love him," he said.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then nodded. "I do." Kayla jumped when she felt a kick in belly. "The baby just kicked," she said, excitedly. Bruce smiled and placed his hand on her belly. His grin widened when he too felt the kick. "He should be here feeling it too," she said, sadly.

Bruce saw her happiness disappear before his eyes. He has confronted the Joker since he the last time Kayla has seen him. The Joker seemed angry or boiling mad, knowing that Batman still watched over Kayla just like he did more than seven years ago. As usual, Batman tried to stop him, but the Joker had outside help from Harley. She worried him, too. She looks crazy enough like the Joker, but worse. Every time they mentioned Kayla, vengeance smeared in her eyes. She hated her. _Oh, does she hate her._

"Kay," shouted someone in back of her. She winced at the nickname. _I need to get used to it,_ she thought. With the help of Bruce, she got up and turned to see Edward. As usual, he was wearing a suit. Today he wore a green shirt, but no tie, which surprised her, and a green hat.

"Is this guy a leprechaun or something," murmured Bruce under his breath, almost making Kayla burst out laughing.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted, trying to hide her laughter.

Edward smiled, but looked at her questioningly. "Why are you laughing?" he said, chuckling.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Edward this is Bruce. Bruce this is Edward," she said. Both men shook each others hands, but she could tell they were glaring at each other. Bruce because he was overprotective of her and Edward because he probably just didn't like him already.

"Bruce? Bruce Wayne? The billionaire," asked Edward.

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" replied Bruce.

"Lucky guess, but I think I have seen you in a newspaper or magazine." Bruce only nodded. "So, how do you know Kay?" he asked.

Bruce shifted a bit and looked at Kayla. "About seven years ago. Me and her had the same friends... That's how we met. I've always helped her take care of the kids," he explained.

"Even when the real father was there?" asked Edward, suspiciously.

"Sometimes... I never really met Jack," he said. It was partly true. He has met the Joker, but not Jack Naiper.

"Oh! And you guys always been just friends?"

Kayla looked at Edward and frowned. "Of course, I love Bruce as if he were my brother. Nothing more and no less."

Edward smiled at her. "Good because I wouldn't want another man in your life." Bruce rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. _This guy isn't serious now is he?_ He thought. "And your kids where are they?"

Kayla looked at Bruce, who just shrugged. "They're playing on the monkey bars," she said, pointing the two twins.

"Ah! Call them over here. I want to meet them," he said.

Kayla sighed and nodded."Iris! Taylor! Come here, please," she yelled. The kids froze what they were doing and ran to their mother, but stopped when they saw a strange man next to her. "Come here," she motioned them. They walk slowly up to her, still staring at the man. "Iris, Taylor, this is Edward Nigma."

Edward crouched to the ground to both eye levels. "Hey, I'm a friend of your mama's. Would you like a candy?" he said, reaching in his jacket pocket. Bruce ran a hand through his hair, not believing what he was actually doing.

"_Momma_ says that we shouldn't accept candy from strangers," said Taylor, giving him a dirty look.

Edward chuckled uncomfortably. "I'm not a stranger. Your _momma_ knows me."

"But we don't," said Iris, crossing her arms.

Bruce bit his lips, trying not to laugh. Kayla gave him a soft slap. "Children, don't," she warned.

"We ain't doing anything, Momma," said Taylor, clenching in fist. Kayla looked him wide eyed, not believing what she was seeing. _Just like his father_, she thought.

Edward noticed the kids' reactions and got up. "I guess this isn't a good meeting, huh?" Kayla gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, next time..." He was cut off when someone harshly bumped into him. "What the hell?" he said, trying to remain his balance.

"Sorry," muffled the man under his breath. Kayla felt time freeze seeing the strange man walk away. If the black coat didn't make him strange, his walk just made Kayla's heart thump louder and louder each time. She began to walk towards him, almost hypnotized, but Bruce held her back.

"What's wrong, Kayla?" he asked.

Kayla shook her head and looked at him. "It's him," she whispered.

"Who? Jack?" he whispered back. He looked at the figure, but he disappeared in the crowd of parents with their kids. "I don't see him."

"Mama, what's wrong," asked Iris, tugging on her dress.

Kayla looked down at her children and forced a smile. "Nothing, loves."

"Why don't I take you both to Chuck E. Cheese," he said, picking up the kids in his arms, making them giggle.

"Can me go, Mama?" asked Taylor, excitedly.

Kayla nodded. "Of course, babe," she said, making them two cheer.

"I can't go," said Edward.

"Who invited him?" murmured Bruce under his breath, only being heard the kids, making them laugh again.

"I have a meeting to catch," he continued.

Kayla smiled. "It's OK. We'll go next time," she said, which made Iris and Taylor roll their eyes.

"Alright, then. Bye, Kay," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey! Only Daddy can kiss Momma like that," yelled Iris.

Kayla gave Iris a look. "Sorry, Edward. They're still getting used to him being gone," she said.

Edward nodded. "It's fine. I understand. Bruce," he said, leaving.

"We don't like him, Momma," said both Iris and Taylor.

Kayla sighed. "I know, but he's not a bad man," she said, picking Taylor from Bruce's arms. "Just promise me you'll give a chance." Both just grunted. "I don't want you two to act this way to anyone anymore got it. I'm not going to raise savage children. You must be civilized."

"Sorry, Momma," said Taylor, hugging his mother.

Kayla smiled and hugged him back. "It's OK, babe," she said. "Now, let's go to Chuck E. Cheese." The kids cheered and ran towards Bruce's car. "Try not to kill us in that car," she said, referring to his corvette. She knew from experience that Bruce was a fast driver.

Bruce only smirked. "I'll try."

* * *

Harley stood waiting in a dark alley way. She growled as she took another look at her watch. _Where is he_, she thought angrily. She finally knew how to get back at Kayla. To hurt her where it hurts more. _She will regret ever messing with me_, she giggled in her mind.

"Harley," said a cheerful voice beside her. She looked to her side and saw the man that she was waiting for.

"You finally show," she growled.

"Sorry, I had some business to take of," he said, showing her a huge diamond ring. Her eyes almost sparkled seeing the diamond. She reached out to get it, but he pulled back immediately. "It's not for you," he said, shoving it in his pocket. "So you need me in this plan of yours?"

Harley nodded. "Yes, the Joker is smitten over that girl and I want her gone. Dead. Burn into ashes. Her and her kids."

The man laughed. "You want me to get the kids too?"

"Yes, them first. It'll hurt her the most. Seeing her in pain and agony. That's what I want. Now, she'll know how I feel," she said.

"And her? When do you want to get her?"

"I'll take care of that myself," she said with a dark look on her face.

"And what do I get in all of this?" he asked.

Harley looked at him. "Well, what do you want, Mr. Riddler?"

He laughed and took a step closer to her, so she could see him better. "What can you offer," he said, traveling his eyes up and down her body.

She looked at him nervously. "I-I thought you like the prego?" she whispered as he pinned her against the wall.

"Why would I want a fat, pregnant woman who's having a baby with another man?" he hissed. "I need someone more free," he said, cupping her breasts, making her gasp.

"W-Would you help me if I fuck you?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll be helping both of us, little Harley," he said, before crushing his lips onto her.

* * *

Harley stumbled back to the warehouse where she was suppose to meet the Joker. She couldn't deny what she had done actually felt good. The man knew how to fuck and fuck her he did. _It's just lust_, she thought. _Why can't Mr. J be like him_, she thought sadly. She loved the man, but he only hurts her.

"Where were you," growled the Joker, stomping towards her.

"I was just strolling around town," she said breathless.

The Joker yanked her towards him. "Don't lie to me," he hissed.

"N-No, Mr. J. I would never lie to you," she whimpered as he dug his fingers into her skin. "Please don't hurt me."

He eyes her and released her almost making her fall to the ground. "You better not be lying to me, Harley. Go get ready. We have _business _to take care of."

**

* * *

**_**Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! They really mean a lot! Please, enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

Kayla felt like she was being stroked all over as she slept. She sighed as the mysterious hand went from her face tracing her neck, moving between her breasts until they finally reached their area of purpose. The hand circled her belly where her baby was kept. It stopped for a second, feeling it until the baby at last kicked. That's when Kayla shot her eyes open, but saw so one with her in the room. Wincing, she got up. Her start was starting to ache and her knees were swelling already. These were some the pains from bearing other than the actual child birth.

Kayla jumped when her phone began to ring. She picked it up, but frowned when it was an unknown number. "Hello," she rasped.

"Don't believe him," growled the person on the other line.

Kayla was wide awake now. "Who is this?"

The voice panted. "Don't listen to a word he says. He'll give you nothing, but trouble," growled the voice again.

"Jack?" she whispered, but the line was cut off. Kayla put the phone down and lay back on the bed. She sobbed softly, knowing that the Joker's leave wasn't working nor did she actually want it.

She missed him.

She missed, seeing the smile on her children's faces when they were with their father. It was obvious that they didn't like Edward. The last he came over to eat, they critiqued him on what chair he could eat. They would say: _'You can't sit there. Daddy used to sit there.'_ They even went on saying that he couldn't drink that type of beer because their father would drink that same one. Taylor and Iris threw spaghetti and their drinks on him when Edward told them that if their father loved them, he would never have left. Not only did he hurt their feelings, but also Kayla's. She swore that she almost saw red when he spoke that way about the Joker.

Kayla had no other choice but to punish their children for acting that way, but she didn't blame them. She told Edward never to speak that way about their father, but he just shrugged. That was the last time he came to her house again.

Kayla sighed and got up to change. It was Sunday and as usual, she will go to church with the twins. She quickly took a shower and changed. She then woke up the kids and changed them and headed towards the church.

"Listen, guys," started Kayla as they got out of church. "I know that you guys still miss your father and I understand, but you can't act that way towards anyone. You have to learn how to use your words," she said, putting them in her car, placing a seat belt on them. Bruce had bought her a car after she learned to drive. It wasn't much, just a mini van, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"But that man was a dick head," growled Taylor.

Kayla shot him a glare. "Where did you learn that word?" Taylor stayed quiet. "Taylor Naiper, I order you to answer me."

"I heard dad say it once," he said, quietly.

Kayla sighed. "Don't say it again."

"But if dad said it, why can't I?" protested Taylor, now looking at her.

"Because it's a bad word and your father doesn't know any better. He shouldn't have said that in front of you. I don't ever want to hear that word or any other bad word coming from your mouth or your mouth either, Iris," said Kayla.

Iris gaped at her. "I haven't said anything wrong, Momma!"

Kayla smiled. "And that small word that you said to Mr. Nigma was nothing?" Iris huffed and crossed her arm. "Let's forget this incident and why don't we all go and get some ice cream," she said, making the children cheer.

* * *

Kayla gasped as she turned around, seeing Edward behind her. She quickly handed her children the ice cream and told them to go sit down. They glared at him first, but then listened to their mother. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kay…" He started, but she stopped him.

"Can you please not call me that? Someone special to me used to call me that and it's still a sensitive subject to me," she said, thinking about Harvey.

Edward nodded. "I'm sorry, Kayla. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said about the father of your children. It was wrong of me and it's obvious that you still love him, but if you give me the chance, I can make you and your children happy." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away

"Edward, I can't," she said, looking away. "I don't share the same feelings as you do. It wouldn't be fair for me to be with you when I think about another man."

"Come with me and we'll talk," he said, grabbing her by the arm, but she snatched it back.

"I said no!" she said a bit louder now.

Edward sighed. "Alright, Kayla, you don't want to do it the easy way." Kayla jumped as he pulled a gun out, pressing it against her belly. "Why don't we do it the hard way?"

"Don't shot please," she begged. Kayla watched in horror as the customers in the ice cream shop weren't customers at all and started pointing their guns at the employees and her children. "Don't," she cried as they grabbed Iris and Taylor, pushing them out of the front door.

Kayla tried to go after them, but Edward held her back. "If you move, not only will I kill your _precious _twins," he hissed, "but I'll also kill that bastard son of yours inside you."

Kayla whimpered in pain as her head as snapped back. "You know that he doesn't even let me call him Jack," whispered someone harshly in her ear. She recognized the voice. "He still thinks of you," hissed Harley. "You know what he moaned last night when he was fucking me? _Kitty!_ Kitty little bitty," she sneered. "I hate you and only dead will I ever stop to see you and your disgusting brats dead!"

"Jack will kill you when he finds out that you killed his children," whimpered Kayla back, but all she got was a thump to the head and that's all she remembered.

* * *

Kayla moved in pain as she started to focus her eyes. She looked around and noticed that she was lying on a bed in a dusty room. Her hand brushed against her belly and she immediately looked down to make sure it was fine. It looked normal enough. She looked to the side of her and realized that Iris and Taylor weren't with her. A panic attack rose in her. She got up and went towards the door, trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Help!" she yelled as she pounded on the door, but no one responded back. She cried softly wondering where her kids were. Kayla tried to look around for a weapon to smash the door open, but found none. All there was in the room was the small bed. There were no windows only a small air way. At least she wouldn't suffocate in here. She jumped when the door opened. Kayla quickly made it to the bed, shaking in fear.

"Oh, looks like Snow White woke up," teased Edward as he came in.

"Why are you doing this, Edward?" she whispered, crying.

Kayla almost jumped when Edward snarled at her. "Don't call me that. I'm the Riddler now."

"The Riddler?" repeated Kayla. "I heard about him..."

"In the news?" finished Edward for her. "Yep, I'm the new criminal mastermind of Gotham city. I've been having... competition, though, with you biggest lover boy," he laughed.

"Jack?"

"Is that what you call him? Yes, the Joker is more feared that I am, can you believe it?" scowled Edward. "I can be just a dangerous as he can and I'll prove it once I get rid of the people he holds more dear to. It'll be pay back on you part though, right? He's the reason why... what do you call them? Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent?" he asked. He knew he was right by seeing the look on her face. "He's the reason why they're long gone."

"I won't allow you to speak about them in my presence," hissed Kayla.

"Yeah, whatever, anyways, after I'm done with you and those annoying piece of shits you call your kids, I'm finally get rid of the Joker and _I'll_ take that beautiful henchwoman, Harley. Damn she's a good fuck," he said, sighing.

Kayla looked at him in disgust. "Is that why you tried to be friends with me? To get to Jack?"

Edward threw his head back in laughter. "Of course, do you actually think that I'll ever fall someone like you. I mean look at you. You're pregnant, fat, and with two annoying kids." Kayla felt hurt by his words. She should have known that he was bad news from the beginning. It felt nice to be liked again. "Now don't cry, _Kay_, I'm sure the Joker still likes you. He hasn't stopped liking you for all this years."

"Where are Iris and Taylor?" asked Kayla.

"Those two? You don't need to worry about them. You need to worry about that chap inside you right now. I'm sure he'll big and strong. Let's just hope nothing goes wrong in this... _pregnancy_," he said, looking at her belly.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget about it. You're due soon aren't you? Let's see how beautiful this baby will be. Oh, by the way," he said, before leaving. The shove the cane in front of her face. She noticed that it had a huge question mark on the top. "Do you like my cane?"

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!!**_

* * *

Kayla lay limp on the bed almost lifeless. She barely moved unless to eat or go to the bathroom. She would think about her kids and how they were, how long they would keep her there, if Bruce would ever find her, but most of all she thought about was the Joker. She would get goose bumps thinking about what they might do to him. Sometimes she would get jealous, knowing that Harley has sex with him. Other times she would ask herself why the Joker would think about her. She almost felt loved. She felt guilty for telling him to leave. Maybe none of this would have happened.

Kayla would sometimes see illusions of him glaring at her or walking towards her to fuck her, but they'll disappear when she would try to reach for them. She would also see him, screwing Harley against the wall while Kayla watched helplessly. She was soon realizing that she was going crazy. Little by little she was loosing her mind, imagining things that weren't there. She needed people. She was there alone with no one to talk to, only her unborn baby. She would receive kicks in response.

Kayla screamed as the door opened. She tried to cover herself with the pillow. She hasn't seen light in weeks, only the same light the leaked through the creaks of the roof. They would shove the food under the door and change her "toilet" when she was sleeping. She peaked through her pillow when she heard a snicker coming from Harley.

"What's wrong, pergo? Were you expecting someone else? Maybe Batman?" Kayla said nothing and just stared on. "What's wrong? Did you swallow your own tongue? I bought you a present." Kayla looked at her curiously as Harley handed her the packet with a smirk on her face. She snatched it from her hands and quickly opened it. She frowned seeing that it was a mirror. She almost gasped seeing herself. She looked horrible, almost disgusting. Her hair looked like a bird's nest with tangles all around her face. She had bags under her eyes and her face was dirty and unwashed. "Do you think that _my _Mr. J will even think about looking your way now?"

Kayla glared at her. "Shut up," she hissed. She threw the mirror at her, but Harley immediately drove her head down as the mirror smashed on the wall behind her.

"You really are ungrateful, bitch." Harley stalked her, but before she got to her, Kayla felt a pain in her abdomen.

She cried as the water pooled between her legs. "My water broke," she sobbed. Harley just froze, looking at her. They both jumped when there was an explosion behind the door.

Harley turned and looked in shook, seeing the man who caused the explosion. "Batman!" she cried. He grabbed her and handcuffed her to a post. "No, let go of me!"

Kayla looked at Batman with relief and pain, panting. "It hurts," she whimpered. Batman picked her up and carried her outside. She looked around and noticed that she was in an abandoned house. She looked at Batman curiously as he placed her on the ground and looked at the building. He pulled out a phone and called the authorities. "Aren't you going to take me to the hospital!" she scowled at his stupidity.

Batman pulled off his mask and Kayla screamed in shock, seeing that it was the Riddler. "Harley is such a great actress, huh? She'll get out soon, but you're coming with me. We need to leave before the Joker comes to get you," he said, picking Kayla up and shoved her in the car. _He found out where I was and was going to get me?_ she thought. Kayla cried as she laid on the backseat. She felt the labor pain coming closer.

"Please, let me have my baby," she begged as the car started.

The Riddler snarled at her. "You just had to have that bastard child now. Stop at the nearest clinic," he growled to his henchman. "You're lucky that I'm being nice today." Kayla gritted her teeth as the pain was growing in intensity. The car suddenly stopped after speeding and crossing cars. The Riddler grabbed her and pulled her out of the car, almost making her stumble.

Kayla clutched her womb as the car sped away. Thankfully, there were civilians in the hospital to help her inside. However, they couldn't help but notice her horrid look. The nurse quickly rushed to her seeing her state. She asked for Kayla's information making her glare at her. Kayla almost threw the clip board at her. "IM HAVING A BABY!" she screeched in pain.

"But ma'am we need to get you information first. Are you alone?" asked the nurse.

Kayla growled and pulled the nurse by the uniform. "I don't think it's wise to make a woman in labor pain angry," she hissed. The nurse quickly nodded in fear and pushed her into the delivery room with no protest.

* * *

Kayla yelled in the delivery room as she tried to push her baby out of her. The nurses were kind enough to wash her face and tried to do something with her hair. She remembered again the pain that she had suffered with Iris and Taylor and she thanked God that it was only one this time.

"OK, relax, Kayla, and breath," said the doctor. Kayla lay back on the table as the nurse dried her forehead. She let out a scream as she felt another pain hit her. "Push! It's almost there," encouraged the doctor. Kayla pushed with all her might as her face grew red and her palms were white. Kayla only thought of a scarred face as her baby cried for the first time in this world. She peaked up to see the doctor holding the bloody baby. "It's a boy!"

Kayla smiled through her exhaustion. After the nurses washed him, they gave him to Kayla to hold. She cried softly, seeing the baby. He didn't have the brown hair that the twins had. Instead he had blonde hair. She didn't know who he got it from, but she thought it could be from the Joker's side of the family.

"What are you going to call him?" asked on of the nurses.

"Benjamin Naiper," she whispered before everything went black.

* * *

Kayla sighed as she fluttered her eyes open. She frowned just realizing that she didn't know where she was or… who she is. She cried as she lifted her arms seeing needles poking her skin. She turned her head and saw a monitor, which beeping increased when she got even more scared. She lay under white sheets and in a small room. She almost jumped off the bed when the door opened.

"There's the new mommy," said the nurse as she came in. _Mommy?_ Thought Kayla. The nurse smiled and laid the tiny baby boy in her arms. "Here's little Benjamin," she said, grinning. Kayla watched the nurse leave her alone with the stranger.

Kayla shook her head furiously and crying as Benjamin cooed at her mother with dark blue eyes. "You aren't my baby."

**_

* * *

I know super short, but I promise that the Joker will be in the next chapter and yes, she's going crazy. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_This chapter is going to be short, too, but I'm having writer's block, so please bare with me. Thanks for those who reviewed and enjoy the next chapter!_**

* * *

Kayla yanked the needles off her skin and began to get up from her bed. She winced in pain, feeling her weak knees and legs. The pain from child birth was still there, especially in her lower abdomen. _I have to leave this place_, she thought frighteningly. _But where am I? Who am I? _ She looked down at the baby on the hospital bed.

"You aren't my baby," she said, taking his small hand. "Why did they give me you?" Little Benjamin just stared back at her with his big eyes. Kayla felt tears falling down her face. She shook her head furiously. "You aren't mine," she sobbed.

Kayla looked around the room and saw an old worn dress. She examined it and compared it to the thing she was wearing. It wasn't better looking and looked bigger for her size, but it was better than having the back of the robe open. She quickly put it on, setting aside the robe. Kayla turned and picked up the baby in her arms. She didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't stand being there for one single moment.

Kayla opened the door and rushed out through the halls of the hospital. There were many doors, making it more difficult to leave. It seemed no one was there, but she pain no mind to that. All she wanted to do is find the way out of that place.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said someone behind her. _Oh no, they're going to send me back to that horrid room_, she thought. Kayla turned and saw a man behind her. "Do you need help in anything? You seem lost."

She nodded, slowly. "I need to leave," she whispered.

The man looked at her curiously. "Alright, just keep going straight until you reach a corridor to your first right and that should lead you outside," he said. Kayla let out a breath and walked the opposite direction without responding back to the man. She walked quickly and sighed in relief being outside of the building. It was dark outside and the only lighting was from the street lamp.

Kayla gasped and jumped when the baby suddenly began to cry. She didn't know what to do to keep him from crying. "No, please, be quiet," she said, walking further down the street. Benjamin's face was turning redder.

"Miss, can I help you?" asked a small, older woman outside her house.

Kayla gulped not knowing if she should trust her. "I can't make him stop crying."

Elsa grabbed the baby in her arms and smiled at him. "Aw, poor boy must be hungry," she said, cooing at the baby, gently bouncing him up and down. Kayla slowly backed away as the woman played with the baby. She shook her head furiously. _He's not my baby_. _He's not!_ Her breathing increased and she ran the other way. She trembled in fear for what she was doing, but the baby wasn't hers… or so she thought.

"What's his name by the way?" asked Elsa, but the girl was gone. "Where did she…? Oh, Lord," she said, looking at the baby who was still crying. "What am I going to do with you?

* * *

Kayla ran until she collapsed onto her knees. Her chest felt like it was on fire. She didn't know where she was anymore, not like she knew before, but it felt like an awful place to be in. She jumped when thunder ripped through the sky and suddenly rain was coming down. She saw a newspaper in the garbage can and she quickly read it. _Gotham Times_ it said. The name _Gotham_ sounded so familiar, but she could remember.

"Why can't I remember?" she sobbed.

There was a loud snicker behind her and she quickly turned to see two men. "Look, Drew," said the taller and thinner one. "I think we're going to have some fun tonight."

Drew laughed. "I bet she's going to be a tight fuck, Rob. You don't see angelic looks like those everyday." Kayla scrambled to her feet and began to get up, but went crashing down when her leg was pulled harshly. She whimpered in pain as she fell hard on the concrete. She cried as she was turned around. "Why the fuck is she wearing this drag?" asked Drew.

Rob shrugged. "Who the fuck cares? I'm getting laid if it's the last thing I do," he said, unbuttoning his pants. Kayla cried as they began to touch her. She struggled against their grip, but only received as harsh slap on the face. "Shut up, bitch!" growled Rob.

"Please, stop it!" begged Kayla as the rain poured down even further.

"That's it, you cunt, beg! Beg for more," said Drew. She gasped as they gripped her legs and forced them apart. She felt something strange poking against her thigh, but knew it could be nothing good. Suddenly when she thought it was going to get worse, one of the men above her was pushed back and there was a fire shot heard, scaring both Kayla and Drew. "What the…?" Drew, however, didn't finish his sentence before he was shot on the head, falling on his back.

Kayla moved away from the bodies and hid herself from the rain, shame, and fear. She yelled as a hand touched her shoulder. She began to struggle against the person, but he held her arms tightly together. "Kitty, stop it!"

Kayla looked up and saw the Joker, starting back at him. The problem was that she didn't know who he was. It seemed strange to her that his face was painted and had scars along the side of his face. "Who are you?" she asked.

The Joker looked at her curiously. "What the hell do you mean 'who I am'?" he hissed. He realized that she wasn't a full pregnant woman anymore. Her belly was gone, but where was their baby.

Kayla let a sob out. "I don't know who I am," she cried.

The Joker shook his head in disbelief. "Where's our baby, Kitty?"

"He's not my baby," she stuttered. "He's not. Stop saying that he is because he's not!"

"Kitty…"

"Stop it!" she said, shakily. "Don't touch me!" She tried to push his back, but he only pulled her up to him.

"Where is he?" he growled.

"He's not my baby. He's not my baby," she repeated.

The Joker ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell happened to my Kitty?_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please remember to review!  
_**


	16. AN

I am deeply sorry for not updating any of my stories or reviewing other stories. My grandfather past away this past Tuesday, the day that I was supposedly returning back to Miami. My family and I are deeply hurt by the passing of a wonderful human being. You cannot ask for a better husband, father, grandfather, and friend. After two years and almost two months of suffering his stroke, he is finally at peace and hopefully one day we'll see him in heaven again. We'll all miss him, but he'll remain in our hearts forever. I don't know when I'll be updating, but hopefully it'll be soon enough. Please don't stop reading and thank you for taking this time for reading this message.

* * *

In loving memory of Roberto Rubio Benitez (June 7 1927 - June 30 2009).

And also Michael Jackson and Ferrah Fawcett.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Thank you everyone for their support. I know I have a saint watching over me and my family because that is exactly what my grandfather was. His legacy there will live forever. I wanted to say that I think this story is coming to end soon, maybe in at least five chapters or so. I already know how I want to finish it, but if you guys have any other suggestions feel free to tell. Again thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _**

* * *

The Joker remembered seeing Kayla shaken up like this before a long time ago, but not to this point of insanity. She lost her memory and now she's gone crazy. He himself trembled in fury and anger against the Riddler. Since he first saw Harley happy as a Daisy, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't long until he found out about the kidnapping of Kayla and their kids. He almost blew up knowing that the kids were in danger and the baby that was still yet to be born. For almost two months he was secretly searching high and low for them still taking time to torture the city of Gotham once in a while.

The children were the first to be found. Iris and Taylor were locked up by Maroni. Apparently, he still wanted to take revenge on Kayla after all this time. They two were shaken, dirty, and poorly fed. The Joker had the satisfaction of shooting Maroni and his ungrateful son, Dino, both in the head. It was also vengeance in Kayla's part for killing her mother. He knew that he wouldn't take care of the kids, so he waited until he was sure Gotham's "Dark Knight" found them. _At least he's good for something_, he thought then. He soon found out that they were living with their godfather, Bruce.

The Joker turned his attention back to a shaken Kayla. She tried to hug her body under the pouring rain. Her lips were turning blue and he knew she was going to sick if he didn't take her out of it soon. "Come on, Kitty," he said, taking her hand, but she flinched again, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

The Joker groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Come on. I don't have patience to argue with you," he said, pulling her arm harshly. Kayla cried out in pain and shoved him off her, making him fall back on his ass. He growled, looking at her, but she pressed herself against the wall, afraid of him. He ran a hand through his green hair. He didn't know what to do to calm her. He only made her more nervous and scared. "Kitty," he said, trying to remain calm.

Kayla looked up at him. "Is that my name?"

"That's what I call you," he explained. _And hopefully no one else calls her that, _he thought. "Your name is Kayla," he said, reaching for her necklace that was still around her neck. "Kayla Evans."

She looked curious at him. "And you? What's your name?"

"The Joke… Jack. Jack Naiper," he responded.

"Jack," she repeated.

"Come on, we have to go," he said, reaching for her, but once again she pulled away, covering her face against the wall. He sighed harshly. "Look at me," he told her. She slowly turned her head and laid it on her shoulder. He crawled carefully towards her, making sure she wouldn't be frightened by him. Soon her soft breaths were hitting against his face.

His lips pressed against her softer ones. She pulled away by the contact, but he cupped her face, claiming her lips again. He felt her hesitation and struggle, but she soon relaxed in his arms. He pulled back, letting her breathe, resting his head against hers. Kayla looked up at him. Something about the kiss was so familiar, but she couldn't remember where it was from.

"You're not going to hurt me?" she asked in a small voice.

He shook his head. "No."

She closed her eyes and past out in his arms. He could feel her exhaustion. He picked her up and carried her to the van that was on the side of the road. He absent minded rubbed her belly. He needed to find their baby and recover Kayla's mind again. _I hate that man, but he's the only one who can help her_, he thought as he started the van on to Bruce's pent house.

* * *

The Joker laid Kayla soft on the front doors of Bruce's home. She was still sleeping. Maybe seeing the children will help her memory. He slowly reached over and pulled back the wet hair off her face. Her angelic face was still there, but it looked worn out, probably from crying and the lack of sleep. He stood up and growled, leaving Kayla by herself. Once again he let his emotions take over.

* * *

Kayla stirred in her sleep. She felt a pain coming from her arm and head. There was an emptiness inside her that she couldn't explain. She cried out waking up, seeing a nurse injecting her. She quickly pulled away her arm. She collapsed to the floor as she moved away. She shook in fright, wondering who the woman was and why she was causing him pain.

"Kayla, what's wrong," asked Bruce, going to her side. She scrambled away from him as well until her back hit the wall. Bruce looked at her in shock. "Kay…"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Kayla, it's me Bruce," he said, trying to console her, but she only shook her head.

"I don't know you!" she cried. "I-I don't know anything!" she cried, running her hands through her hair.

Bruce sighed. There was a note that came with Kayla when Alfred found her unconscious on the entrance of his pent house. He knew the Joker was the one who found her to his and her children's relief. The letter said that her son was missing and that she didn't remember who she was.

Bruce gently laid a hand on her leg, but she squirmed away. "I'm not going to hurt you, Kayla. I just want to help you. You have to remember back who you are and where little Benjamin is. I… There children are here, wanting to speak with you."

"Children?" she whispered. "What children?"

"_Your_ children," he said.

Kayla sniffed and wiped the tears away that had fallen. "I have children? B-But he wasn't my son!"

"Benjamin? Are you talking about him? Where is he?" demanded Bruce.

Kayla shook his head. "He's not my son!"

"Kayla, please, try to remember," he said, taking her hand, but she snatched it back.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Bruce gave her a small smile. "I'm Bruce."

Kayla looked at him curiously. "If I have children, then are you my husband?"

Bruce chuckled. "No, I'm not. I'm your best friend or at least I hope I am," he teased. "Do you want water?" Kayla slowly nodded. "Alright, don't move."

Kayla watched him leave the room. The nurse had already left to tell the doctor what had happened. She slowly got up to her feet and looked around the white room. It was similar to where she first woke up. She turned her head and looked out the window. There were lots of buildings around and small cars below. She slowly smiled seeing the sun reflecting back at her.

Kayla gasped when she was a reflection against the mirror. She turned and saw the Joker staring at her. "Jack."

The Joker looked at her in shock. "Do you remember, Kitty?" he asked, excitedly. He had sneaked into Mercy Hospital, one of the hospitals still standing in Gotham, to see how Kayla was. He was annoyed when he saw Bruce coming from inside the room, but it gave him the chance to sneak in.

"You're the man who saved me from the two men. Didn't you say that your name was Jack Naiper," she explained.

He nodded. "I just thought you regained your memory back."

Kayla cocked her head to the side. "Thank you," she whispered. The Joker just looked down. "How do you know me?"

"We're… close in some kind of nature," he struggled to say.

Kayla kept staring at him. "How did you get your scars?" she asked. She leaned in to trace them, but he flinched away. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," he said, almost growling. He almost chocked out when Kayla grabbed him by the neck and kissed him. He immediately pulled back, grabbing both of her hands. "What was that for?"

"It helped me calm down when you did it. I thought I could do the same to you…" Kayla squealed as she was roughly pulled by the Joker, smashing their lips together. She gasped into the kiss as he pushed her against the window. She grasped his hair, moving her lips faster as the kiss intensified. She moaned as he cupped her from behind, bringing her closer. Feeling a need to breathe, she pushed her lips away from his, still barely touching. She looked up at him with foggy eyes. "Why is it that every time you do that I feel like I should know you from somewhere?" she whispered. He said nothing and only panted. "Are you my husband?"

The Joker stiffed and took a step back, releasing her. "Husband?"

"I mean… Bruce told me that I had children a-and I thought I had to have a husband for that to happen…"

"You're asking me if I'm the father of your children?" he said, cutting her off. Kayla nodded. "Yes, I am, but I'm not your husband," he said, looking away.

"Oh," she simply said. "How did we meet?"

The Joker laughed. "Do you really want to know?" Kayla shrugged. She looked into his eyes and had a strange feeling wash over. She almost felt pain coming from them as if this man has caused a lot of pain. "Kitty?" he asked, noticing her stare. He reached to touch her, but she moved away from him. "Kitty…"

"D-Don't touch me," she whispered. "Y-You… I-I don't know who you are, but you're no good."

The Joker felt hurt by her words. Never has Kayla talked to him that way. "Kitty, I…"

"Get out," she spat. "I don't want to see you again."

"No, listen to me," he growled, shaking her by her arms. Kayla struggled against his grip, but he didn't let go. "I won't leave again because look what happened when I did. I left you when you got pregnant. I left you when the kids were born. I left you alone for five years not knowing how my children were. I left you when you were pregnant again and let that fucking guy be around you. Our son is out there without you, his mother…"

"He's not my son!" she screamed.

"YES, HE IS!" he barked back. "You expect me to leave when shit like this happen when I'm gone!"

"I don't understand what you're saying. I don't even remember the first time you left me," she sobbed. "I don't remember anything."

"And yet you remember our kiss. I will kill the Riddler, Kitty. I'm sure Harley is involved, too, and that's why she left after I found out about the kidnappings. No one threatens my kids like that," he growled. "I'll make they suffer a painful death."

"I still don't understand," she whispered.

"Maybe if I hit your head again," he teased.

Kayla shook her head. "I don't think I can trust you. I-I… Y-You're weird."

The Joker rolled his eyes. "Yes, you and all the citizen of Gotham know that."

"Kayla, I'm back with the water…" said Bruce as he came back, but his voice trailed off seeing the Joker holding Kayla. She gulped as both men glared at each other. Something told her that they didn't like each other.

* * *

**_You know, I always wondered what it would be like if Spock and the Joker would ever meet each other. I mean one is so serious and the other is… crazy. Maybe someone should write a fanfiction if they would ever encounter. I think it'll be a funny and memorable encounter. Thanks for reading and review please._**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I'm sorry for the long update, but here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

The Joker and Bruce glared at each other for what seemed endless hours. A pin drop could have been heard. The eerie silence was almost too frightening for one to stand. The never really met Bruce before, but little did he know that he was the same vigilante he hated to love.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Bruce, breaking the silence. "Don't you think you've hurt Kayla enough already?"

The Joker growled. "Mind your own business, you preppy rich boy," he spat. "This is between me and her."

"Weren't you the one who sent me her and the kids?" said Bruce with a smirk, making the Joker wince.

Kayla, however, paid no mind to what these two men were quarreling about. She suddenly felt a horrid pain in the pit of her stomach. It felt like someone tore a sacred place inside of her. Flames suddenly flashed before her eyes. She heard a woman screaming. Then, there was a building exploding. Finally, the faces of a beautiful woman and handsome man covered her vision. They were happy for a split second and then gone in a flash.

Kayla collapsed on to her knees, overwhelmed by the feeling. She could feel tears falling down her face.

Bruce and the Joker immediately noticed her distress. The Joker knelt down to her eye level, seeing what was wrong with her. "Kitty…?" he started.

Kayla turned to face him and he was ambushed by the frightened expression on her face. Her mouth widened in fear and shock, a look that he almost pained to see. He knew it was a bad sign. She let out a scream and jumped out of his reach, cowering at the corner of the hospital room.

Bruce ran out the door and called the doctor for help.

The Joker kept staring at her in disbelief. He longed to reach for her, but he knew that'll only make things worse. It was as if he were a vicious, man-eating lion, preying on an innocent and helpless zebra in the wilderness of Africa.

The doctor rushed into the room with a nurse, almost knocking the Joker out of the way. Kayla began to thrash about as they approached her. They forcefully grabbed her, still kicking and screaming, and injected her with easing drug.

The Joker watched as Kayla became still and relaxed, becoming limp in the arms of the doctor.

Bruce shook his head as the doctor and nurse placed Kayla back on the bed. He saw the Joker go to Kayla's side, staring into her cold, blank eyes.

"We're going to have to put her in a psychiatric hospital," said the doctor. The Joker stiffened hearing that. "It seems she has post traumatic shock."

Bruce nodded. "Will she be able to recover her memory?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm not sure, but speak to the doctors in the other hospital and they'll give you a more concrete answer."

The Joker tried not to tremble in anger. He could hear Kayla's breathing slowing. His anger was beginning to surge again. He straightened himself and left the room, ignoring stares of others. He had to visit a certain individual.

* * *

_Warning: the next section is violent. Do not read if it offends you._

Edward Nigma, or more like Riddler, was laughing in bed with Harley. Both were nude with a bowl of fruit beside them. Since he left Kayla at the hospital, the two of them have become more than just lovers, though he knew that Harley's heart and loyalty will always be for the Joker. He tired to go after Kayla, in one of Harley's pleas, a few hours after he left her there, knowing that she already have given birth, but to his shock the hospital told her that she ran away with the baby and they had no idea where they might be. He later received an anonymous tip that she was in a hospital in Gotham, so he was planning to visit her tomorrow.

"I should leave now," said Harley, sighing and getting up.

"Why?" asked Edward, immediately snatching her back down.

"I can't be here when _my_ Mr. J could be home at any moment! What would I tell him if I asked him where I was?" she cried.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He hasn't shown his damn scarred face since I left that fat bitch at the hospital. Do you think he'll show now?" He's probably for her and that bastard child of his. He already found the other two brats. Don't you think he'll kill you once he finds out that you're the reason that all of this happened?"

Harley glared at him. "Aren't you afraid of what he might do to you when he finds out? Don't underestimate him."

"Please my little clown," he said, pinching her nose. "I'm not afraid of him. I'll protect you. Let's see if a dirty, smell clown can go against the Riddler."

Harley was about to defend the Joker's name when the door suddenly was bust open, making them both jump. They were both startled to see the Joker glaring at them with his dagger in his hand.

"Hello, you love birds," he hissed.

"Get out!" barked Edward. "You think a simple knife can withstand my gun," he said as he pulled it out from under his pillow. "You're out matched."

The Joker laughed sending chills down both of their spines. "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Edward's hand was shot by one of the Joker's henchmen, almost blowing his whole hand off. He yelled in pain as the gun was dropped to the floor. Harley watched in shock as they began to tie Edward. She realized that the Joker wasn't focused on her, which she took as a good sign. She ran out of there too scared to even look back.

Though Edward tried to struggle, he couldn't do so, especially when the bunt of the gun smashed against his head. He grunted, but froze when rope circled his neck. His hands and feet were already tied together.

"You know, _Eddie_, I want to play a game since I _am_ the Joker, but I have no idea what we can play," said the Joker, putting a finger to his lips, pouting. "Oh! I know! Why don't we play… _hangman_." Edward tried to say something, but the rope tightened around his neck. "Now it's two words and eight letter in total. Let's see if you can _guess_ them."

Edward began to choke and his eyes began to droop. His face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen going to his brain. The Joker snarled and stomped over to him, snatching his face between his hand.

"Now you have the same look she has, you fucking asshole," he said, spitting on his face. "GIVE ME A LETTER!" Edward started making gurgling noises. "Too short on words are you now? You weren't when you were trying to seduce _my_ Kitty, huh?"

Edward felt his body becoming weaker and weaker. He couldn't breath as the rope enclosed with no mercy. He could hardly hear what the Joker was saying.

"Look at me!" hissed the Joker. Edward's lifeless eyes looked into his cold ones. "I want you so look and recognize the face who killed you like the worthless dog that you are," he growled slicing his dagger across his neck.

The Joker looked on as his henchmen released the rope and the blood began to pour out of Edward's neck. "It was Dead Meat by the way," the Joker whispered in his ear as his body began to shake, wishing he had a release to this pain.

The Joker wanted to make him die a slow and agonizing death. Well… he accomplished it.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but I promise to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please review!_**

**_PS – Do you guys think I should kill Harley Quinn? _**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Here is some news of little Benjamin like you guys wanted. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Harley panted as she ran through the dark, wet streets of Gotham. Taking notice of the buildings she knew that she was in a bad neighborhood. She almost stumbled and stopped when a man suddenly was blocking her way. She gulped, noticing that he was one of the Joker's henchmen. She went to turn, but cried in fright when she hit the body of the Joker. She collapsed to the floor, trying to crawl away from him.

Her chest rose heavily in a rapid speed. "M-Mr. J," she stuttered. "I'm sorry. P-Please forgive me. I love you. I-I wouldn't do anything to upset you. He forced me! He..." Harley's voice began to get smaller and smaller. The look in the Joker's eyes made her tremble in fear. His eyes had fire from the depth of hell. "Mr. J...?" she squeaked, but he interrupted her with a snarl.

"Do you realize that the more you talk the more painful and longer your death will be?" hissed the Joker.

Harley shook her head and got on her knees. "Please, I beg you, Mr. J. I love you! Everything I did was for you!"

"Shut up!" he barked. "For the past three years you have been at my side, but when that man sought you out, you threw away all of that out the window. I'll get frank with you since you are about to die. I never liked you. I used you to get what I wanted. You were so clingy it was annoying," he said with a disgusted look on his face. "But when you kidnapped _my_ children... You're lucky you're still breathing now. Boys!" he whistled. Harley looked around as his henchmen began to circle her snickering and licking their lips in anticipation. "I think I owe you a treat, so have fun."

The men laughed and began to grab a screaming and trashing Harley. "Make sure her body is never found," he whispered to one of them, who only nodded, turning his gaze to the ill fortunate Harley Quinn.

* * *

Elsa smiled as she hugged and cradled the baby boy in her arms. She had had him for about four days now and what a blessing has it been. Elsa was a sixty year old woman and never was she able to bare children of her own. Her first husband died tragically when they were just newlyweds of cancer and her second husband was abusive. She was ecstatic when she found out she was pregnant, the only good thing about being married to Gerry, but he came home drunk one night and beat her mercilessly.

Before she knew it, a puddle of blood had covered her lower abdomen. She was rushed to the hospital by a neighbor, but the doctor wasn't able to save the baby. She herself almost died and after the death of her first baby, she became suicidal. To make things worse, due to the harsh miscarriage, the doctor informed her that she wouldn't be able bare anymore children. She never saw Gerry again after that, nor did she care to see him.

The baby in arms was something more to live for after being alone for so long. She remembered back to the young woman that was supposedly the mother. She looked scared and confused. She wondered what could have happened to her to leave her new born like this, but she almost felt relieved. She was given the chance to be a mother and she will take advatange of it.

"How can abandon such an innocent creature?" cooed Elsa. "Now what will I name you? I've had you for a while. I think it's about time we give you a name." He just stared adsent minded up at her. "I know... I'll call you Ethan. Would you like that name?" He again just stayed quiet, sticking a hand into his mouth. _I wonder if he's hungry,_ she thought. She had already bought some bottles, diapers, baby food, and milk, but she had only bought to last a few days, thinking that the mother of this child or the police would have come and gotten him. "I bet you're hungry, but I already ran out of food to give you. Oh! I know I'll call Sandra and ask her to run for to the store for me."

Elsa quickly called her next door neighbor and told her to buy more diapers, baby food, and milk. When Sandra started to ask questions, Elsa cut her off, telling her that she'll explain everything and that she'll pay her back. Sandra was the closest thing she had as a friend and yet they weren't that close either. Just someone to gossip with. She had always been a bit jealous of her. They were both about the same age except Sandra had kids, even grandchildren, and a wonderful husband.

She waited about an hour or so until there was a knock on the door. She carefully place the baby down on a nest of sheets that she had made for him and went to answer the door. Sandra came in carry bags of the things that Elsa had told her.

"So, are you going to tell me why you asked me to bring you these things?" asked Sandra going into the kitchen and dropping them on the table. Elsa opened her mouth, but the sounds of a baby crying filled the air. Sandra went into the living room and was dumbfounded, seeing a baby on the couch. Elsa went to him and began singing to him, trying to stop his crying. "Elsa, h-how...?" stuttered Sandra. Elsa just sighed and went into the kitchen and began preparing food for Benjamin. "How did you get this baby? You don't have any children..."

"I know I don't have children," scowled Elsa.

"Then how did he get into your kitchen?" argued Sandra.

Elsa placed the bottle's pacifier into Benjamin's mouth. He began to drink the milk greedily. "A girl gave him to me. I just wanted to see if the baby was fine since it was crying and she said she didn't know what to do. Before I knew it, she was gone. I guess she wasn't ready to be a mother or something. Did you expect me to leave this helpless infant to a woman that doesn't want her own child? She'll probably mistreat him or she was most likely already crazy for abandoning him."

"You don't know that, Elsa. Aren't you going to report this to the police?" Elsa just rolled her eyes and tried to focus her attention to Benjamin. "You know you have to. Maybe they're looking for him."

"And then what? They'll put him in an orphanage, living miserable for the rest of his life!"

Sandra sighed. "You don't know that." She walked towards them and gently stroke Benjamin's head, smiling. "What if he has a dad or siblings? Either way you could always adopt him if he doesn't."

"No, I'm too scared," whispered Elsa. "What if they think I kidnapped him or what if I never see him again," she cried.

Sandra noticed that Elsa already loved this child, but she didn't blame her. "Just think about it before you get yourself into deeper trouble."

_

* * *

_

_Kayla eyes looked over as the twins played around the backyard. They giggled as they twirled through the flowers. She looked down and suddenly her arms were filled by a small baby, staring up at her, smiling with his brown eyes. She could feel tears falling in relief and happiness. She heard Iris and Taylor calling and running towards her. She felt something was missing, though, until she turned and saw the Joker, kneeling beside her. _

_"Now's everything is perfect."_

Kayla suddenly woke up, crying. She still couldn't remember anything or where she even was, but the dream felt so familiar and yet so far away. Her thoughts went back to Bruce and the Joker, the kids that she supossedly had. She reached down and rubbed her belly. It was empty.

"My baby," she cried. "Where's my baby?"

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading and please review!

**_PS – Did you guys like it? I didn't want to make Harley's death disturbing to read, but I did want to make her death suffering (no personal issue involved) because there is nothing worse than being raped to death. _**

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**_Sorry... again. I've been busy, but I finally got this chapter down. I think I'm going to finish soon with this story. Lots of things of happening in this chapter and I'm sorry that it all seems like it's going fast, but there's no point of slowing down. Thanks for those who reviewed and read the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one._**

* * *

_A week later_

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," greeted the doctor as he entered into his office. "I see that you're here to visit Miss Evans."

Bruce nodded and sat across the doctor's desk as he motioned him to. He hasn't been able to visit Kayla all week due to work and his nightly business. He also hasn't brought her children, even if they have been asking for her. He knew it'll cause more trauma for the three if they saw each other. Almost everyone in Gotham knew about Kayla's kidnapping and that the Riddler and Harley Quinn were involved, especially when they found the Riddler's body in a bloody and gruesome death. They have yet to find Harley's body.

"How is she? Is she getting better?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, she still doesn't seem to remember who she is, but just recently she has been asking for her son."

Bruce's eyes widened. "Really?" he stuttered. "That means she could be recovering."

"Yes, but her mind is very distant. She doesn't leave her room and talks to herself about her missing child."

Bruce shook his head. "I've been trying, along with the police, to locate her son, but no luck so far."

The doctor nodded. "Keep trying. Maybe with her son found, she can recover her memory little by little."

"May I see her?' asked Bruce.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne, please follow me," he said, getting up. The doctor took him to Kayla's room. Bruce was shocked to see Kayla, staring outside of her window to the outside gardens of the psychiatric home. He rocked back and forth, shaking her head. He looked down as she furiously rubbed her belly, wondering where her baby was.

"I'll leave you two alone," said the doctor, closing the door behind him.

Bruce placed the flowers that he had brought for her. He realized that the room was filled with flowers. Some of them were his from a week ago, looking frail and slumped, and others were fresh and some were also dried up. Another difference was that they looked that they were pulled from the ground. He grabbed a note that was on the table and cringed seeing the handwriting.

_Having a room so white can drive a person more insane. I ought to know._

_J._

"He hasn't been coming here in a while," said Kayla, startling his thoughts. "Why hasn't he been here? He's the only company I have at night?" Kayla's tearful eyes turned to his. "I've seen him in my dreams," she whispered. "Why?"

Bruce sighed. "I don't know, Kayla. Dr. Sanchez told me that you remembered that you had a son."

Kayla almost jumped onto him grasping his shirt. "Where's my son?!" she said frantically.

Bruce was shocked by her reaction. "Kayla calm down," he said, cupping her face. "I found out about the hospital that you were in and they gave me the birth certificate of your son. His name is Benjamin Naiper."

Kayla let go Bruce's shirt and began to sob against his chest. "I want my son back."

Bruce held her close. "Don't worry, Kayla, I'll get him back."

* * *

Late at night, Kayla laid in bed, all her thoughts of the people that haunter her dreams. She wished she could just remember more and why all of this happened to her. She sighed when the drug that the last nurse gave her was kicking in. Before she knew it she was knocked out.

_Kayla smiled_ _as Iris and Taylor slept. After eating and playing all day, their energy died out. She got up when she heard Benjamin crying. She made her way into her bedroom where she kept his crib. _

_She grinned as she picked him up. She gently patted his back as she hummed, trying to calm him down. She slowly turned and gasped when the Joker stared back at her._

Kayla woke up her eyes, staring back into the dark eyes of the Joker. They were both started. A cold sweat spread through her body. The Joker's make up dripped also of sweat. Suddenly, all her memory and thoughts flooded Kayla's mind.

Every memory from her mother, the church she grew up in, her kidnapping, Harvey, Rachel, Bruce, and her children to her second kidnapping and second child birth, and more importantly, the man who was in front of her.

"Jack," she said in a hoarse voice. "Ben… where's Ben?"

The Joker cupped her face and stared at her in disbelief. "You remember, Kitty?"

Kayla nodded, sadly. "Everything," she whispered. "I gave our son away," she said, beginning to sob.

"To who, Kitty?" asked the Joker, desperately.

"I-I don't know. An old lady, I-I think," she said, trying to remember, "but it's a blur. I'm sorry, Jack."

The Joker shook his head. "It's not your fault. Don't worry, Kitty. I'll make sure you have our son back in your arms."

* * *

Kayla sighed happily as she waited with Bruce as they went up the elevator to his pent house. Dr. Sanchez immediately let her go, knowing that she had regained her memory. She couldn't wait to Iris and Taylor. Bruce had reassured her that they went along with their school and they weren't traumatized by their own kidnapping. Bruce also made sure to keep them distracted and happy, even if their mother wasn't around.

Once the doors opened they were welcomed by Alfred. She had never been so happy to see him again.

"Hello Alfred," she said, hugging him. "It's been so long that I've seen you."

"Yes, it has, Miss Evans," he said, smiling. "I'm glad you'll alright."

"And my babies?" she asked, anxiously.

Alfred chuckled. "They've been like World War III."

Kayla laughed along with Bruce. "They are troublemakers."

"Momma?" said a small voice. Kayla turned to see Iris standing a few feet away.

Kayla's voice got caught in her throat. She hadn't seen her baby girl in months. "Iris," she chocked out. She dropped to her knees as her daughter ran towards her. Kayla caught Iris in her arms and hugged her with all her might. She felt happy feeling her small form again in her arms.

"I've missed you, Momma," whispered Iris.

"Me too, babe," said Kayla, trying not to cry. She gently pushed her back, studying her features. "You've grown. You're so pretty."

Iris grinned. "I know."

"Momma!" cried Taylor in surprise. He ran to her, clinging to her as his mother embraced him back. He had missed her. At night, she wasn't there to read him a bed time story, nor was she there to pick him up from school, or to make him dinner. He even missed making curtains with her no matter how many times he pricked his finger and she would kiss his boo-boo.

"Taylor, babe, I've missed you. Oh! Both of you have grown," she said, smiling.

"Momma, where's baby brother?" asked Taylor.

Kayla's smile disappeared and hung her head. "H-He's…"

"With Daddy?" asked Iris. "Daddy told us that you and Benny were fine."

Kayla looked at Bruce, who was also speechless. "When did he tell you, sweetheart?"

"Yesterday," explained Taylor. "I thought since you're a mommy, you would take care of him like you do us."

"W-Why don't you go play. I'll be there in a minute," she said, trying to change the subject.

The twins shrugged and ran to their room. Kayla turned to see Bruce with a worried face. "I swear, Kayla, I've done all I can to protect them. I don't know how he contacted them, but I now know one thing."

Kayla frowned. "What's that?"

"For a murder, he's a good father."

* * *

Kayla stayed up at night looking at herself in the mirror. She finally got the children to sleep, story after story. She herself could go on forever just for them. It was almost beautiful that she was with the people that most important to her, but two were missing.

She remembered when Harley taunted her about her looks when she was in that attic. Maybe that's why the Joker comes less and less. She wasn't the same size anymore when he first met her as a young girl. Her hips were wider, her breast ached from the milk, but she still had the same face.

She stood up in front of the mirror and began to pose to see where she needed to loose her baby fat. _I could exercise more_, she thought. She heard storied about men leaving their wives for a young fresh girl because their wives got old or just couldn't take care of themselves. In her situation, though, it was different, but she still wanted the Joker to be interested in her.

"If you're looking to see what's wrong with you, you won't find it," growled a voice behind her. Kayla jumped as the Joker stepped out of the shadows as he came closer to her until his breath was near her neck.

She knew that more than the appropriate time has passed for her to have sexual intercourse again, but she was afraid of that. Though seeing the look in the Joker's eyes, she knew she wouldn't have an option or the will power.

"You look scared, Kitty," he said, tracing his gloved hand across her arm. "Like the first time we had sex."

Kayla cocked her head to the side. "Well, the doctor did say it's OK to have sex," she whispered.

The Joker smirked. He pulled her head back, making her whimper, and smashed his lips against hers.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'll probably write the smut. What do you think? Might be the last smut, so I'll have to write it extra well, if you want. Thanks for reading and please review._**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Thanks for reviewing and enjoy this chapter._**

* * *

Kayla gasped into the kiss as the Joker slowly pulled them towards the bed. It was the only a few years back when he screwed her in the same room. He groaned when his legs felt the edge on the bed. He collapsed onto it, sitting with a very aroused Kayla, looking down on him. She grinned seductively as she cupped the forming erection, trapped in his pants.

"Kitty, you naughty, cat" he growled, grasping her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"I wonder what you're going to do to me," she whispered.

"You should wonder what I'm not going to do to you instead," he hissed as he began to unbutton her pants. "Dammit, I should forbid you from using these damn things."

Kayla only laughed. She quickly pulled her pants down and threw her shirt over her head. The Joker took in her form still covered with her undergarments. Before he could utter a word, she silenced him with a kiss. She pushed him onto the bed, straddling him. She slowly grind on him feeling him get harder each time. She could feel his hands traveling up her legs and down her chest.

Panting, she quickly undid his zipper. She gave a small yelp when the Joker shoved her onto her back. He took off his jacket and shirt, even struggling a bit to loosen up his tie. Again, he looked at Kayla, who was staring up at him in anticipation. He pulled down her bra and feasted on her currently full breast. He felt her hands, tangling with his hair, trying to get him closer.

"Jack," she whimpered. She could feel his erection pressing against her moist panties. His hard nibbling will most likely leave a mark for a while.

The Joker pulled away at her, staring down at her, looking like an animal ready to take his mate. He flipped her over, pulling her legs up. _I love taking her from behind_, he thought with a grin.

Kayla gasped when her underwear was ripped off and them the threads were quickly thrown onto the floor. She let out a pleasurable moan when the Joker pushed in her vesel. Her hand fisted the sheets underneath her. Her head was snapped back with a pull and then a hard encircled around her neck. She could feel the Joker's hot breath against her ear, making her shiver.

"Don't ever forget this night, Kitty," he said, huskily. She whimpered when he slid out and then slam back into her.

Kayla shook her head. "No, never," she groaned as the Joker pounded her willing flesh.

He groaned at her tightness. He almost forgot how good she felt and he was sure how much he had missed it, especially hearing and seeing her reactions as he ravaged her. Her juices escaped onto his shaft, making it easier to move in and out.

Kayla cried out as a hand moved down her torso, past his marked scar, and finally cupping her most intimate place and begin to play with her nub. "Jack, fuck me harder," she begged, moving her hips back to his. The Joker groaned and felt himself unleash. He felt her walls begin to shake. Her juices flowed along with his the more he rubbed her into ecstasy.

Suddenly, Kayla was thrown onto the bed, panting and still in need. She cried in astonishment and dismay. She was about to yell at the Joker, but he turned her around once more and pushed back into her warmth. She moaned in relief as he violated her body again.

"Don't do that ever again," she hissed. "Make me come, Jack."

The Joker grinned and grabbed her by the hips. He was lost at his own speed as he pushed her to the brink of euphoria. Kayla's eyes rolled back as her wave of pleasure crashed onto her, making all her nerves tingle. The Joker growled as her inner walls shook uncontrollably, milking his for all that he had. He shot his seed deep inside her womb as he came, shaking along with her, covered in sweat.

Kayla sighed as he placed his head between her neck, his breathing tickling her.

"I shouldn't have came inside you," he said after a while.

Kayla frowned and looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

The Joker shrugged. "I would guess wouldn't want children any time soon," he said, finally pulling out and collapsing beside her.

Kayla stayed quiet for a moment. "I always have pregnancy complications," she whispered. "The doctor told me that I most likely won't be able to have anymore children." The Joker turned to her with a shocked expression. Kayla laughed at this. "It's alright, Jack. I mean, it's a shame that I won't bare anymore kids, but three is enough, right? I wonly wish I had my third in my arms. I don't think I remember what he looks like," she said, sadly. "It was my fault that I let you go. None of this would have happened if I pushed you away," cried Kayla. "It was wrong of me. I made everyone miserable. The kids, me…"

The Joker cupped her face. "Kitty…"

"And then I met Edward and I thought he could change all of this, but couldn't stop thinking of you. All I saw was you or your shadow. And our baby, Jack, our baby…"

"Don't loose hope like you lost in me," said the Joker as he stroked her face.

"Jack…" Kayla started, but she was cut off as he shook her.

"Shut up!" growled the Joker. "You know it's true. We'll find our baby. I swear to _God_ that he'll be in your arms again."

Kayla looked at him with wide eyes. "Thank you, Jack. You don't know how much this means to me," she whispered. She crushed her body on to his, giving him a hug. The Joker wasn't expecting it, but wrapped his arms around his body. "I love you so much. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

The next thing the knew, they were biting and sweating, licking and panting again. They couldn't get enough of each other, I suppose, as they went into cloud nine.

"Am I going to see you in the morning?" whispered Kayla, sounding very tiered and hearing the heart beat of the Joker slowing down.

The Joker sighed. "Sleep, Kitty. Sleep."

_

* * *

_

_A few weeks later_

Kayla laughed as Iris and Taylor practiced their end of the year school play. Though Taylor hated being in it and Iris loved it, they both practiced long and hard for it, with the help of their mother, of course. It was supposedly a Pocahontas play and Iris was offered the lead role. Taylor got in as a villian, but for some "strange" reason, he liked it.

Kayla turned back when the elevator to Bruce's pent house opened. In rushed Bruce out of breath.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" asked Kayla, looking at him worriedly.

"They found Ben," he panted.

Kayla dropped the script that she had in hands, about to faint. "You sure?" she asked in disbelief.

"They found Benny?!" asked Iris, smiling.

Bruce nodded, grinning, as well.

Kayla brust into tears of joy and laughed while at it. "I-I can't belive."

"What are we waiting for?" said Taylor, heading towards the elevator. "Let's go get Baby Benny."

* * *

Kayla burst into the police station, making her way to the first officer she saw, which happened to be Gordon. She was sick and tiered of seeing, since she only saw him when tragedy struck. "W-Where's my baby?" she said, desperately.

Bruce and the twins followed closely behind. "Calm down, Kayla. Be patient."

"I've been patient long enough," snapped Kayla.

"Miss Evans, Mrs. Kendall brought in the baby. She claims that you gave him to her when you had a psychological break down. We won't press charges on you for abandoning your baby since it wasn't your fault that you were in that state due to being kidnapped months before giving birth," said Gordon. Kayla and Bruce looked at each, not knowing that they actually thought she wanted to abandon her newborn son.

"Please, let me have my baby back," pleaded Kayla.

Gordon nodded. "Come this way, please."

He took them into a room where Elsa was sitting in, carrying Benjamin. Kayla rushed to them, taking him out of her hands. She hugged her son tightly, not believing that she was finally reunited with him. Her emotions were everywhere and couldn't express her feelings. She looked at Benjamin and saw how beautiful he was to her. He stared at her with a blank baby look and just sucked on his hand.

"He's so pretty, Momma," said Iris, peaking up him.

Kayla nodded and turned to Elsa, who looked devastated that she had to give up Benjamin. She could tell that Elsa was taken by him. Kayla carefully handed Bruce her baby and went to Elsa.

"Thank you," she said.

Elsa shook her head. "No, thank you. It was a pleasure caring for him. He's an angel. I-I called him Ethan all this time, but guess that wasn't his real name," she said, looking down in shame.

Kayla smiled. "Ethan can be his middle name. I mean, since I haven't given him one." The elderly woman smiled. "Would you like to be his godmother?"

Elsa's jaw dropped. "You mean, y-you're not mad? You want me to be his...?"

"I'm sure he was taken by you since you cared for him the first weeks of his life and I have nothing but gratitude and my son was cared for so well," she said.

Elsa smiled. "It'll be an honor to have him as a godson," she whispered.

Kayla smiled and hugged Elsa. It was perfect at that moment. A small void entered her, though, and it involved someone with that green hair.

**_

* * *

I feel this story ending very soon. Stay tuned to read the finally because I'll be updating all week. Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**I want to start off saying that this is the last chapter. I said that they'll be chapters posted all week, but I realized that there's only one more. Sort of disappointed from the lack of reviews on the last chapter, but it's ok as long as you read it and liked it. I know people have lives and don't have time to write a review, I know because I've been there myself… Anyways, it's been fun writing this story, including Love is a Strange Thing, and I appreciate all the reviews, alerts, and fav's that I received. I thank you and hopefully I can finish my other three stories. Well, enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

Two Months Later

Kayla sighed as she walked beside the guard towards the Joker's cell. They caught him… again. The question was for how long would they keep him locked up for before escaping… again? Batman took him by surprise and caught him before he could blow up Wayne Enterprise. Though he didn't know it, it was a silly act to bomb a place where the real Batman worked when he's not chasing criminals. She might have guessed that he wanted Gotham's richest man attention, more than what he already had. Maybe he wanted it to be more personal.

"Joker," barked the guard, once they were standing in front of his dark cell. "Someone's here to see you. Don't take too long with this freak, Ms. Evans. He's not worth it."

Kayla glared at him. "I'll be the judge of that, Mr… Wood," she said, looking at his name tag.

The guard just grunted under his breath and went back to his post.

Kayla turned her attention back to the Joker, who was just staring at the opposite wall, looking blankly at it. She sighed again, leaning towards the cell. She wondered how long he'll be here until they transfer him back to Arkham.

The Joker beat her before she could speak. "Do you like my current _home_? It's other than the bugs and the toilet," he said, pointing at the corner. "You shouldn't be here, Kitty."

"Ben's back," she whispered. She noticed his head turning slightly, but he said nothing. "Would you like to see him?"

The Joker hesitated, but walked to her. The light suddenly hit his face. Again, he looked unhealthy. Her eyes moved down his exposed chest, noticing a pink scar. Her heart jumped seeing the shape of the scar. Before she could stare more at it, the Joker covered his chest.

"Do you have a picture or something?" he demanded. Kayla shook her head and quickly dug into her wallet and took out a photo. The Joker grabbed the photograph and studied it. It was a family photo with Kayla in the middle, Benjamin in her arms, and the twins, Taylor and Iris by their mother's side. They were all laughing in the shot, something that warmed his heart.

"He has my mother's hair," he murmured.

Kayla smiled. "So that's why he turned out to be blonde." The Joker said nothing, still entranced with the picture. "What should I do now that you're in here, Jack?"

He only shrugged and suddenly smiled. "You can do what ever your heart pleased you to do, my dear," he said sarcastically, handing her back the photograph.

Before he goes back to his bunk, Kayla grabbed him by the hand. "I-I love you no matter what, Jack." She gently pulled him back towards her, cupping his face and leaned in to kiss him through the bars. She gasped when the Joker grasped her hips tightly, kissing her back. Her hand moved towards his chest, tracing the scar she had seen early. She broke the kiss in surprise to see the scarred _K_. Kayla looked at the necklace he had given her.

"Every scar represents an... _epiphany_ that happens in my life," he simply said.

"I won't make the same mistake twice, Jack. I'll wait for you this time." He stayed quiet. "Don't get yourself killed. If you do, somehow, I'll bring you back and kill you myself," she said with a teasing smile. She opened his hand and placed the photo in between. "Keep it. I got extra."

Her warmth left him as he watched her leave.

* * *

Kayla panted as she sprinted up the building. She was risking herself, but she had to do it. Her beautiful children would be forever safe if something happened to her, but her heart told her not to let the Joker from getting killed. She could hear shouts, screams, and shots throughout her surroundings, but she didn't care. She needed to reach the Joker.

Kayla burst into one of the rooms, where a shocked and confused Joker. He grabbed her and slammed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"T-The place is surrounded. I-I refuse to let them kill you," she sobbed.

"You're an idiot, Kayla," he said, kissing her roughly. She felt him taking all her breath from just one kiss. "Look," he said, letting her look outside the window. "You and I are both going to be killed if you don't leave or you'll go to jail for helping me."

"I-I can't leave you, Jack. W-We can move together with our children," she said desperately.

"They'll search until the edges of the map to find me," he said, turning away.

"But, I'll be at your side, Jack, and that's all that matters."

Suddenly, a harsh pain hit Kayla's back, making her sink to the ground. She remembered it from a dream she had months back, except this was more real and more painful. The Joker jumped when the shot was fired and to his horror, he saw Kayla collapsing to the ground. His gun pointed to the man he first saw holding the smoking pistol and pulled the trigger without a secong thought.

The Joker sank onto his knees next to Kayla, seeing the blood running underneath her. He saw a glossy look in her eyes as her breathing got weaker, a look he was familiar with.

"K-Kitty...?"

"Jack, I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Yes, you are," he growled. "Just keep your eyes open. Y-You can't leave me. Think of the kids. I-I love you."

Kayla smiled. "I know, Jack. And I love you, too, but I will see you in the world beyond this one."

"No, I'm not going there."

"Yes, you are. God forgives us all. It's not your fault you're like this," she whispered.

"Then, why did he not let us be together. I-I... don't want to live without you."

"We're crossed stars," she laughed weakly. "Am I Romeo and you're my Juliet?"

"This isn't the time to joke, Kayla," he growled. He could see blood coming out of her mouth.

"I love you, Jack. My love," she muttered.

The Joker shook his head in disbelief as Kayla closed her eyes and took her last breath. "N-No! No! NO! Kayla! NO! I-I... This is all my fault. I should have never let it go this far. Why did I love you? Why did you love me? Why does this pain exist?"

The Joker thought quickly as his mind raced. He never thought his demise would be in his hands. He sniffed, now realizing that he was crying, as he gave one last kiss to Kayla.

"We'll be together just like you said, Kayla. The kids will be better off with that billionaire anyways."

He picked up his gun and traced it with his fingers. Flashbacks of his mom loving him, his father hating him, his wife cheating on him, Kayla crying for him, Kayla fucking him, his kids playing with him, Kayla dying for him.

"Romeo and Juliet, Kitty."

In a flash, the sound of a gun shot filled the air as the bullet went through the Joker's head. The police along with Gordon burst in the room as the Joker collapsed beside Kayla's body. Both bloddied and dead. Both loved and dead.

**_

* * *

_**

I know the ending was corny, but I wanted to show how Kayla was important to the Joker, even if he didn't want to admit it before. I didn't want a happy ending because not every story has a happy ending. I'm sorry to have disappointed some of you with that. I'm wondering if you guys want an epilogue and if you do, maybe send in ideas, though I already have one in mind. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed my story.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**_Doing an epilogue because I felt like it needed a better closure. It's short, but I hope you like it._**

* * *

The Joker fluttered is eyes open. He looked around and saw lights everywhere. Not just normal lights, though. They were mystical, peaceful, heavenly lights. He was in awe at what he was seeing. He remembered the last thing he did and that was putting a bullet through his head. A joy filled him when he new that he was in a good place. It felt like he had the peace he was looking and searching for on earth. He could here music playing, wings flapping softly, and he even saw a golden rode beyond him.

He felt a hand curl around his body. He looked down and saw Kayla, smiling at him. He lifted his hand up, almost not believing what he was seeing, and cupped her face. He felt her warm skin pressing against his palm. He loved her. All this time he had loved her and she was the only who cared about him like no other. He leaned down and pressed his head against hers. Her hand lifted to his face and there was nothing. No scar, no glare, no Joker. It was Jack. Plain Jack and she loved it.

"We're home, Jack," she whispered. "Nothing will part us now."

"I love you," he said, softly.

Kayla smiled back. "I love you, too."

She took him by the hand and they both walked through the gates and into the light.

* * *

_18 years later_

Iris sighed as she came back from school. It's been about eighteen years since her parents left. She was still very young when they past away, but she, along with her brother, Taylor, still had lots of memories of them. Unfortunately, Benjamin wasn't as lucky though he lives on with the stories that his siblings and Bruce would tell them. She and Taylor were twenty-four years old and were about done with college. Taylor decided to get into Wayne Enterprise and Iris wanted to be an interior decorator. Benjamin just started college, but has plans on becoming a doctor.

Though they were orphans, Bruce always gave them love, affection, and made sure they'd go through life as how their parents would have wanted. He was like a second father to them. The leave of their parents was hard, but the renewed their lives and acknowledged them each year of their deaths by releasing two doves by their grave site. Bruce had to admit that he was never _fond_ of the Joker, but somehow he knew that the Joker loved Kayla in his own way.

Iris smiled as she walked into Bruce's study. "Hey, Uncle Bruce," she greeted.

Bruce smiled back. She noticed the wrinkles forming around his mouth and eyes. He was almost fifty years old, but he still managed to look handsome and still had women chasing after him. It was a shame that he never married. He had said once that she wasn't meant for him anyways.

"How are you, Iris?" he said, kissing her head. "Your graduation is soon."

"I know," she laughed. "Kind of nervous, though."

"Don't be. Besides, I got your first job."

Iris' eyes light up. "Really?"

"Yep, you can redecorate my new house," he said, grinning.

Iris smile faded. "But it's a mansion! It's like five floors."

"Well, that's why I'm telling you now. You better get started right away," he teased. Iris laughed and shook her head. "Where are your brothers?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she said, rolling her eyes.

Bruce chuckled. "Girlfriends."

Iris nodded. "And you Uncle Bruce? When are you going to get married and have kids?"

He sighed deeply. "I already have you guys."

"It's not the same, though. Wouldn't you want kids of your own?"

Bruce smiled at her. "She'll come along."

Iris nodded and gave him a hug. "I hope she does. You deserve to be happy. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said. "Lay it on me."

"Do you think Momma and Daddy are watching over us?" she whispered.

Bruce frowned. "Of course, why are you asking?"

"No reason, but they did love each other, right? I mean, they never married, but they practically died with each other. I know what kind of man my father was, but I still love him. I wonder if God forgave him."

"Iris, I never seen that kind of love and I've traveled a lot. It was special, peculiar, unique, but it was there. Your father had lots of demons and many had used and abused him. He was angry at the world, but when it came down to the four of you, he wasn't the Joker."

Iris nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that, Uncle Bruce."

"Anytime, love. Now remember our special dinner tonight. Dress nicely."

She laughed. "OK. I'll see you later."

Bruce smiled as she walked out his study. He looked at the portrait of the three children and their mother they took before she died and whispered, "Your parents would be so proud of all of you."


End file.
